The Transfer To Wammy's House
by GraphicxBliss
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER IS UP!-XX-It's a fanfiction based on three girls moving into Wammy's House. OC's involved and complete retarded themes and topics. Rated for language, some crude humour, a little bit of sadism and sexual references
1. The Transfer

**Alright so this is 1 of my Death Note fanfictions. I hope you enjoy it because really, I'm just writing as I go XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Death Note...except my fanfiction. Claimer: I own my characters and my ideas and my pretzels**

**Also, when Abbie speaks a different language it will be put in bold/italic, like so, _lollipop. _Only because 13 languages are hard to find and translate. I will perhaps type romanized japanese and tagalog (filipino language). But just a heads up.**

* * *

It's been a week since Beatrice Caine passed away from pancreatic cancer. What does this have to do with anything? Well Beatrice Caine was an old colleague to Quillsh Wammy, founder of Wammy's House in Winchester, England. As a dying wish, Beatrice asked Quillsh to take in the three special girl's she adopted and cared for. He gladly agreed and now, the trio were on a plane to their new home.

"Just how much longer are we gonna be on this goddamn plane?" Sloan complained.  
"Just 4 more hours, take a nap or something." Jay suggested to her restless friend.

Jay, the youngest, was reading a Stephen King novel. Actually, she was on her 5th book from the famed author. Sloan, the eldest, sat impatiently in her seat and blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing. Lastly, Abbie, the last of the trio, was already sleeping. She had taken Beatrice's death the hardest, but showed no signs of it and shed no tears, she just slept.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm too anxious about this place we're going to. I mean, if Beaty knew she would pass soon it wouldn't have killed her faster to at least mention this place to us." The blonde grumbled.  
"Sloan! Why would you say it that way?" Jay teared up. It wasn't Sloan's intentions to upset her friend, it was just in her nature to sometimes say things wrong.

* * *

**-Four Hours Later in Winchester's Airport-**

Abbie had woken up just in time for the plane's landing. The three staggered off the plane and went to search for their luggage.  
After managing to locate all of their belongings, Abbie, Sloan and Jay walked into the lobby to see and elderly man holding a sign with their names -well false names- on it.

"Hello girls, I am Quillsh Wammy but, you may call me Watari." The man introduced himself.  
"I'm Abbie" the shortest of the three waved cheerfully. "That's Sloan" she had pointed to the blonde.  
"And you must be Jay" Watari smiled at the three. "Please follow me"

The girls followed the elder to a black limo parked just outside of the entrance to the airport. He opened  
the door for them and they slipped inside the backseat of the luxury vehicle.  
While Watari loaded their belongings into the trunk, the three were face-to-face with the oddest man they had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hello" Abbie greeted him fearlessly. The man had very messy carbon black hair. The bags under his eyes were almost the same colour.  
He sat in a very awkward position and wore no shoes nor socks.  
"Hello Abbie" the man greeted back. "Oi, how do you know her name?" Sloan asked defensively, this dude gave her the creeps.  
"Well, to put it simply, I am her cousin. My name is L" he gave them a silly grin.  
"Oh my gosh really? Well that's news to me but I'm so happy to meet you L" Abbie smiled from ear to ear.  
"Yes yes, now I will explain to you some rules that apply at Wammy's House" L explained

He laid down the ground rules for the girls as they drove to said orphanage. The rules were as followed;  
You will attend your weekly class, otherwise you are free to do as you choose, no fighting, no profane behaviour, no contraband,  
you will have one monthly review, older children (14+up) are allowed to go into Winchester and take a train into London,  
it is possible to get grounded and have some privaleges taken away from you, keep all music to a resonable volume,  
do not piss off Roger.  
That was about all he had to say before they reached their destination.

The limo was parked in front of a giant estate, the three were astonished at it's size. L told them to go on inside and Watari would carry their luggage to their room. Abbie wasn't really happy with the fact that an old man would carry all of that, he looked so frail. Jay had warned her not to argue with anyone for at least a week once they got their, but she never imagined it'd be this hard. Abbie linked arms with her two best friends and inhaled deeply as they walked through the front doors.

**

* * *

**

**-Elsewhere inside Wammy's House-**

"If I told you once I've told you a million times!" Roger, the manager of Wammy's House was scolding a young blonde boy.  
" I swear, I accidently stepped on it." the teenager said.  
"And yet you felt the need to back up and step on it several more times? I don't have the patience Mello. L is bringing in three more children today and I don't need to deal with you right now" Roger was on the brink of exploding.  
The thought of smacking the child upside the head crossed his mind many times when punishing the boy named Mello, and today he just might give into the temptation.

"Oh yeah, that's today" The blonde's eyes lit up with joy at the thought of meeting his idol once again.  
Before Roger could even think of a punishment, Matt, Mello's red-headed game loving companion barged into the room.  
"Sorry, but those kids and L are here" he announced. Without a second thought Mello grabbed Matt and ran out of Roger's office and towards the front door. All the children were excited to see L and their new playmates. And all Roger really cared about was if Mello were going to tease or torment the newbies like he did the rest of the children.

* * *

"Did you ever expect this many kids would crowd the entire front entrance?" Jay whispered. She was always the shy girl in the group. Abbie, being the extremely perverted one, reached behind Jay and gave her ass a squeeze. "Don't worry babe, we're still here aren't we?" The room was filled with the quiet chattering of the other children as Roger made him way through the crowd to greet them.

"Hello, I am Roger the manager. Let me show you to your room and please, watch out for an--" he began to say when Abbie cut him off, "YOU SMELL LIKE TUNA!!"  
The room rang with the bubbly sounds of laughter.  
"She's cute, and funny." Matt said. Mello disagreed, as far as anything goes it was his job to piss off Roger.  
"Ummmm, okay. Just follow me." Roger sighed and led them to the second floor, west hall, 3rd room on the right. Truthfully, he never expected one to be remedial.

" Sleep well you three. Tomorrow we're having a welcoming celebration." Roger closed the door and left. The three waited for their luggage and quickly got changed into their pyjamas. "Tomorrow, they're going to understand why my nickname is Everclear." Abbie chuckled as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so long. My beginnings usually are.**

**Rate and Review if you please.**

**Next chapter: "Meet the Wammy Boys'"**


	2. Meet The Wammy Boys'

**You sunk my battleship o___O... lol I have no idea what I'm talking about. Chapter 2 here, i hope if anyone at all plans on reading this that they enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Death Note except my fanfiction, I do however claim my characters.**

* * *

**-Early next morning, in cafeteria-esque room-**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He couldn't believe his eyes. Were the new kids actually sitting at _their _table.  
"What the hell is this man?" Mello asked more to himself than to the other two standing beside him.  
"What is it _now_ Mells?" Matt complained. Only 8:11 am and Mello was already bitching about something.  
"Why are they sitting at our table?" The blonde asked, again more to himself.  
"Does it really matter?" Near spoke up. For the sheepish little white-haired boy, he didn't give a damn where those two sat because he much prefered the ground.

Mello was not going to stand -or sit- for this, he strode on over to the table, preparing to confront the three.

* * *

"Hate to break it to you girl's, but this is our table." He declared.  
"What's your point?" Sloan turned around and stood up. The two blondes were instantaneously glaring at each other. In addition to being new, the trio of females didn't know that 'round these parts, The Wammy Boys' (Near, Mello and Matt) ran things.  
"My point is fucking move your ass to a different table." Mello raised his voice slightly. "You think that we're going to move for some pre-madonna Barbie like you? Heh-heh, I don't think so." Sloan was getting extremely aggravated with this kid.  
"Shut your mouth, I ain't no Barbie!" He yelled. In the backround, Abbie cringed at the use of the word _ain't. _Sloan cringed for a slightly different reason.  
"Hey desperado, you just spit on me!" she screamed. "You better watch yourself boy, or I'll knock some sense right into ya!"  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Mello mocked her, and hey, he really was wearing boots.  
Jay and Abbie were masters in "Sloan Body Language" and that boy was about to get a mouthful of fist.  
"Geez Sloan everytime you meet a guy it's the same thing." Abbie teased hoping to get Sloan to focus on her. The blonde female relaxed slightly and tossed Abbie a scathing look over her shoulder. "Look all I'm saying is calm down, okay?" Ab pleaded

Sloan backed down, that was rare, but not when the cause was Abbie telling her to. Mello felt very high and mighty at that moment. It was then Abbie offered "Why don't you boys' sit _with_ us? It'd be nice to talk to someone around here" She flashed a very enticing smile.  
"That'd be fine. Right Mello?" Matt slightly glared at his blonde friend. He was extremely tired and he didn't need to hear anymore complaining over a freakin' table. "Fine" Mello swept his golden bangs out of his eyes.  
"Yay" Abbie clapped, "Sloan get your ass over here."

* * *

The Wammy Boys' had retrieved their breakfast and sat down with the newbies. Mello already hated 2 out of 3, he was just waiting  
for the other one to open her mouth.

"So, can I get your names?" Abbie asked sweetly.  
"I'm Matt" The red-headed gamer raised his hand slightly. "I am Near." The sheeply child spoke from his spot on the floor. "And you?" Ab asked Mello, who for some reason was unable to look her straight in her freakishly yellow eyes. "I'm Mello, what's it to ya?" he introduced himself in a rude manner.

"Well I am Abbie" she bowed her head slightly. "That sexy beast right there is Sloan" Abbie jabbed her thumb in Sloan's direction.  
"And that is--" "Jay, my name is Jay" Jay spoke up. A minute of silence passed and then Abbie asked "So Mello. Are you like, gay or something because that get-up is awfully tight." The blonde twitched at the question. Matt answered for him, "No, he just has a thing for leather, he doesn't wear it everyday, just Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday."  
Sloan snorted. "That's uh, pretty interesting."

"**_Behave Sloan or I'll have to touch you." _**"Are you speaking Korean to me?" "Actually it was Thai." So that was one question the boys' didn't have to figure out, Abbie was the one with the linguistic skills. "You guy's know nothing about us do you?" Jay asked. The three males shook their head. "Well, my god. I would have expected them to at least tell you our names"  
"No, we just know what you're good at...well more like we know the things, just not who they apply to." Matt said.

"Breakdancing, poetry, math, physics, street fighting." Sloan announced. "Biology, anthropology, cello, chemistry, psychology." Jay added  
"Whipped cream." Abbie blurted. The other five stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "That's why they call you 'Everclear'" Sloan slapped her forehead. And at the party everyone else was going to know. "Inventing, constructing, repairing, guitar, piano, multi-lingual, insomniac." Abbie yawned. Yes, insomniac but she does have medication for it so she is able to sleep, god help us if she couldn't.

* * *

Over an hour was spent between the six, just getting everything out there. "Well I suppose we'll see you later then." Mello said, he left the table and Matt and Near followed. "Sloan, would you be mad if I told you I like that blonde kid?" Abbie asked.  
"Eww Ab, come on. You can do better." Sloan groaned -pardon the rhyme-. Even so, there was something about him that Abbie instantly was attracted to. I wonder what it was. The trio left the table and hurried off to their room. Even though it was hours away, the girls' were planning everything out for the party yet to come this evening.

I wonder what Abbie plans to do.

* * *

**Haha, sorry the ending is kind of dumb.**

Also, I made kind of a mistake last chapter. This chapter was supposed to be called " Meet the Wammy Boys'"

**Next chater is the real, "Wammy's Welcoming"**

**R&&R......please?**


	3. Wammy's Welcoming pt1

**Well ok this is the third chapter..........woooooo!**

**Enjoy**

**Well i dont know if i've mentioned but this story is just so i can re-write my orginal Death Note story, this one really has no plot it's just for my amusement -insert demonic girly giggles here-**

**This promises to be a long ass chapter possibly split into two so just bear with me pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: Well you should know the drill, but if I mention a brand name of any sort I obviously do not own that either, duh.**

* * *

"Abbie are you fricken stupid!?" Sloan yelled at her blue-haired friend.  
"What did I do now?" she whined

There was honestly no telling what she had done, Sloan was probably still pissed off about earlier. She kept thinking of ways to beat that other blonde's face in and Abbie's constant question of "What should I wear?" was wearing on her last nerves.

"Just pick something out already! You're giving me a headache." The blonde hissed. Jay took no part in this, it was much too interesting.  
"Well fine Miss Ghetto Booty!" Abbie stuck her tongue out and picked up a crisp, white linen dress with navy blue bows that sectioned under the bust -though Abbie joked she didn't have one-. It was a gift from Beatrice and it covered her tattoo so it was perfect. Sloan however didn't give a good god damn what she wore -which were baggy black cargo pants and a long PNB t-shirt. Jay wore a ruby coloured straight skirt and a pale pink shirt with hibiscus flowers running up her left side.

The three were prepared for the events that were taking place later this evening. "Jay, you think I should take my piercings out?" Abbie asked her formal friend while looking at her right eyebrow and nose in the mirror. "No, leave them in. They might as well get used to them and in any case they're pretty on you." Jay smiled.  
"YES!!! Score one for the lady with the sexy piercings!" Abbie cheered and raced around the room, arms spread out as an imitation of an airplane.  
And so, Emily was tossed out of the door by Sloan who needed an intense meditation session with Jay.

* * *

While Abbie roamed the halls, greeting other unknown children, the Wammy Boys' were-in plain terms- just chilling. "I don't get it." Mello said suddenly. Matt knew he would get hell if he didn't listen to the blonde's pointless rant so he paused his game.  
"What's bothering you Mells?" "Those girls' seem so... Why are they even here?"  
"There must be a reason, otherwise...well otherwise they wouldn't be here." The red-head tried to console his frustrated friend.  
"Obviously Matt, but that Abbie...She seems as dumb as a fricken' post, and she's perverted to boot. And Sloan...if she were a guy I'd kick her ass."  
"Oh come on now, Sloan's not so bad."  
"Then I dare you to go up to her right now and tell her she looks like a drag queen"  
Matt paused "W-what?!?!" "Do it, her beating won't be as bad as the one I'll give you if you don't." With that Matt regretfully rushed out of the room.

* * *

_Oh man, what am I gonna do? I'll get Mello for this one......Wait who am I kidding?_ The redhead thought hopelessly to himself.  
Nearby Abbie was hiding in a rubber plant. Why? God if I knew why this girl did the things she did, I'd be a effing genius.  
So, anyways when she saw Matt approaching her room she jumped out and tackle glomped that sucker to the ground. "  
SURPRISE!!!!!" she screamed. "HOLY WHOZZITS!" Matt gasped in shock as he collided with the ground. "Hey!" Abbie smiled wildly as she lay on top of the fallen gamer.  
"Um... hi?" he blushed, "Why did you do that?"  
There was no point in asking because Abbie herself fails to realize what she's doing even after she does it, so she makes something up.  
" Well, yenno. I just felt like lying on top of someone, you don't mind do you?" she asked innocently  
" I -uhh- I guess not."

Some little girls' passed by chanting " Mattie's got a girlfriend!" which attracted the dormant beast within room B 34 -a.k.a Sloan-  
"Yeah well your Momma's got herpes. Piss off you little twerps!" She bellowed. The girls scampered off crying. "Abbie! Get off of him or I'll get the spray bottle!" The seething female turned her attention to the two teenagers lying on the ground.

"Alright alright! I'm not gonna risk it because you might have put vinegar in it again." Abbie shot up.

* * *

It was Matt's golden oppurtunity to do his dare, but before he had the chance Abbie had scurried down the hallway...dragging him behind her.  
Now even Matt was beginning to think she was a nuisance.

-**Later in the Evening-**

It was time for the welcoming party. All the children gathered in the main hall. Watari came down the front stairs with L, slumping behind him. The children screamed wildly at the site of their idol. L took in a deep breath,  
" Alright everyone. We are here to welcome our new additions to Wammy's House; Abbie, Jay and Sloan." He announced.

The room filled with the sound of clapping and L continued, "I thought it'd be necessary if I told you that Abbie is my cousin...Treat her well or I might have to do something...or not. I don't know we'll see." His attention was more focused on the smell of cake that wafted from the kitchen.  
After hearing that Mello could have cried. "Are you kidding me? That _thing_ is related to L?" the blonde hissed. He turned around, expecting to see his loyal ginger mutt standing there but instead saw Near, plain old, white, sheep-ish Near. Where in God's name was Matt?

Sloan and Jay walked out of the north-east hallway and were mobbed by children, which meant Jay spent over an hour of stress relieving meditation with the blonde for nothing. Sloan literally punted small children...heck even older kids out of her walkway, she was searching for Abbie who surprisingly -or not- had been missing for about 3 hours now and so was the poor ginger.

Well a welcoming party couldn't start until all the guests of honor -if in fact there is more than one- were there. So Jay and Sloan were on a quest to find Abbie while Mello and Near -who was sadly being dragged- tried to locate a certain red-headed gamer.

* * *

**Lol I don't know if I want to type what was happening to poor Matt.**

**You never do know with a girl like Abbie.**

**Thus next chapter shall be dubbed -Wammy's Welcoming pt.2: Lost and Unfortunately Found**

**Peace :P**


	4. Lost And Unfortunately Found

**Part Two:**

**I know you're not as excited as I am.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

"Where the hell is Abbie?" Sloan barked. This attracted the attention of another quick-tempered blonde of the -questionable- male variety.

"Do you know where Matt is?" Mello asked the two.  
"Probably with Ab, that is if she hasn't done anything to him." Jay kind of half-smirked/half-grimaced. This worried Mello, his best friend was with some loony chick with blue hair. Like Near's white hair is a bit strange and he's met someone with purple hair, but blue?! She's bound to be psychologically unstable. Psht, no shit Mello a genius like you could, or rather should have figured that out already.

Moving on, the two teams formed one group to continue their little search party for the missing two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abbie and Matt were sitting outside in the front underneath an oak tree. Nothing too perverted about that.  
"I'm not sure I'm following. So Beatrice was close with Watari, and she adopted you three, then she died and now you're here?" Matt asked, completely perplexed.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much all there is to it." Ab shrugged.  
"So if you three were gifted why weren't you sent here in the first place? I mean, you're also related to L."  
"Like I knew that back then, I never even met my grandparents so I never knew I had family outside of my parents' and siblings'."  
"Oh...Hey wait isn't there supposed to be a party going on?" Matt realized they'd been outside for hours now, the party's probably already started. "Then I guess we should get going." Abbie stood up and walked back inside with the boy.

Matt couldn't figure what was so unlikeable about Abbie. Sure she's a bit strange but she isn't at the moment. It was doubtful that Mello would ever see this "normal" side of the petite blue haired child. Quite unfortunate.

Matt and Abbie entered through the front doors and witnessed the little celebration-type thing was already underway.  
"Wait...Where's Sloaney Baloney and Jay-Jay?!" Abbie gasped. "I can't find Mello or Near either." Matt speculated.  
"Those jerks ditched us?" "I believe so." Well this certainly did not make Abbie happy. She has a fear of being left alone -and even though she was linked to Matt- she felt extremely upset and well, lost. She would've run off to look for them but she was barricaded by the other children. Feeling betrayed, she indignantly sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling Matt down with her.

* * *

Sloan wasn't too happy either, but for a completely different reason. She had stepped on a Matchbox car that was lying in the middle of the hallway.  
"I swear if I find who this belongs to I'll tear off their freaking face!" She spat. Near, who was about to reach for it after realizing it was his, stopped dead.  
"You know this isn't working out. Maybe we should just go back." Jay suggested. Mello was interested in Jay - bahaha, not in_ that _way-. Her hair always covered her face and she was quiet most of the time. Indeed, she was a mystery.  
"Yeah but which way _is_ back?" Sloan looked around. Well shave my legs and call me Harry, they were lost too. I are genius... -laughs to self-

"Abbie, you shouldn't be sitting cross-legged. I mean, you're in a dress." Matt sighed.  
"Yeah, your point?" Ab shrugged. For all she cared she wasn't loved anymore, therefore did not care if someone could see the orange polka-dotted yellow underwear she was wearing. Matt was at a loss.  
He didn't know how to comfort the obviously upset Abbie. In a random moment, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
She immediately hugged back. "Oh! Does this mean we're going to be very very close friends?" She perked up.  
"I guess so." "YAAAAY!!!" Abbie sprung up -still clutching the poor red-head-

She was certainly in the mood to party now, with or without her two best friends.

* * *

The other group of four had found their way back to the main hall where the festivities were and promptly spotted the blue girl and red boy  
-funny terms :D- twirling around the room -so fast in fact they almost looked purple...get it? Blue+Red=Purple?Ahh forget it-  
"MATT!!!" Mello yelled which made Matt halt the swirling.  
"You were here the whole time?" The blonde male had surprisingly crossed the room in milliseconds and yanked Matt by the collar out of Abbie's arms.  
"No, we were outside! I swear we just got in a couple minutes ago!" Matt choked. Mello can indeed be very scary.  
Abbie threw her arms around Matt's waist. "Let him go!" she demanded, and Mello dropped his friend.

Sloan was broken, Jay suspected a burst blood vessel or something, so she hauled her back to their room leaving Abbie to fend for herself.  
Matt dusted himself off and Ab smiled because her new friend wasn't hurt. She pranced over to Near and pulled him up to dance.  
Mello -very much like Sloan- seemed to be malfunctioning, so Matt had a few kids carry him to their room for immediate revival treatment -a.k.a. Fifteen chocolate bars...STAT!-  
So for the rest of the evening Abbie and Near were left by their "friends" and danced...Well Abbie danced, Near was more like ragdoll in her vice-grip arms...haha

* * *

**And thus ends chapter four.**

**If you have any ideas as to what I should put in future stories, feel free to suggest them in reviews and I'll try and make them happen.  
**

**Next Chapter: And you eat that because...?**


	5. And You Eat That Because?

**Hey y'all.**

**So this chapter is to view some of the characters peculiar eating habits :D **

**Should be lots of fun :P Oh and by the way after this chapter it's not really going to go by "The Next Day" basis. It's just going to be random things so ideas are open if you'd like to share.**

**In other news, I've been watching the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni...and I'm slightly traumatized by how creepy it is.  
I might avoid the internet for a while.**

**Disclaimer: You know, don't make me type it.**

* * *

Morning came and the sun was shining into the wonderful -hellhole...*cough*- known as Wammy's House. And of course the trio of girls', okay maybe except for Sloan, woke up as soon as the light beamed through their window.

"I WANT POTATOES!!!!" Abbie screeched. She was about to scream some more for the starchy vegetable she so incredibly craved, but was hit square in the face by a rather hard pillow.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ABBIE!!!" Sloan hissed and rolled over. Abbie rubbed her nose where her precious septum piercing was.  
"Geez you two," Jay shook her bouncy curls from side-to-side. Abbie slid out of bed and went to get dressed.

Elsewhere, it was Matt's unfortunate duty to wake the slumbering chocolate fiend. Feeling unusually zesty, the red-head pounced on his friend's bed. "Get off of me you homo!" Mello shoved Matt onto the ground as he sat up.  
"Sooooorrrry" Matt rolled his eyes and stood up. Mello really wanted some chocolate so when he and Matt left for breakfast he took a few bars for afterwards.

* * *

_"**Batata, batata**!" _Abbie chanted while walking to the cafeteria with Sloan and Jay. L was already aware of his cousins insatiable appetite for the potato, so he arranged that all of her meals include at least something made with or from the pomme de terre.  
The Wammy Boys' were already at the table so when the girls' got their food they sat down with them.

"Good moooorning!" Abbie sung. She was obviously happy that her plate was about 3 quarters filled with shredded potatoes.  
Mello grunted, Matt smiled and Near was not visible due to the fact that he was on the floor. Jay drew a smiley face in ketchup on Abbie's potaoes before she -most literally- dove face first into them.

**-Silence-**

"Uh...anyways" Sloan stuttered. She was trying to not laugh and cuss out Ab at the same time. Abbie picked her face up -with ketchupy pomme de terre glued to it- "Ahh, _**je taime le pomme de terre**_" she sighed happily.  
Jay took a napkin and started to clean off her face. "Geez Ab, at least eat like a human while we're with other people"  
"But I can't control my love for this wonderous vegetable!" she whined.

Sloan would most definately not get into this so she stuffed her carrot muffin in her mouth to avoid saying anything. Mello was finished eating so he took out one of the chocolate bars he had brought along with him and started to gnaw on it.  
Sloan swallowed the muffin and said "Eww, chocolate at breakfast time? That's really gross."  
"Eww, looking at you while having breakfast is really gross." he retorted.

* * *

Jay shook her head and then tried the heimlich manuever on Abbie since she had choked on her food. Does this boy ever learn? Well anyways, Sloan just sat there. Wait, what? that doesn't sound like her at all. Lemme try that again.

Sloan picked up the tray on which her breakfast was and smacked Mello upside the head.  
"Wanna try saying that again?" "Whoa, hey! Let's be reasonable!" Matt said  
Sloan shot him a most threatning glare. Matt gulped, it reminded him of the one Mello always gave him. After Jay successfully saved Abbie from choking to death, she walked over to Mello. "You okay??" she asked  
"Yeah, I think so." He rubbed his head. "Sloan why must you be so violent?" Ab coughed, but Sloan wasn't there anymore.  
"Hey where'd she go?"

* * *

Sloan stomped down the halls, terrorizing all children who were in her path. She needed to vent, she needed to have vanilla pudding, she needed a cigarette. But where in God's name was she going to find one here? Here in this...orphanage for goody-two-shoe brats.  
"Brought you some pudding" Abbie swung upside down seemingly from the top of the doorframe. Cool, the chick defies gravity.  
"Thanks." Sloan took it from her. The the rest of the group came.  
"Ugh, and you eat that because?" Mello eyed down the pudding cup. "I mean it's _vanilla."  
_"It's so much better than chocolate" she smirked. "Psht, you wish it was." "I know it is" "No you don't!" "Yeah I do!"  
"THEY BOTH SUCK AND POTATOES RULE!!" Abbie cackled and ran down the hallway like a madman.

"That girl has issues" Near said. "For once I agree with you sheep boy" Mel nodded. Near gave Mello a scathing look -or so it would seem, you can't really tell because of his almost non-changing facial expression- he didn't like being called "Sheep boy".  
"In a case like this...I'm agreeing with Ab, I mean at least the potato is a vegetable." Jay sighed  
"You speak of madness woman!" Mello yelled defiantly. Sloan rolled her eyes. "Oy, where'd Ab get off to?" she asked.

Abbie runs off way too much. It's like she has ADHD, but...she really doesn't. Well whatever, she'll turn up sooner or later. If it went Mello's way it'd be later, much later.

* * *

Off in the rainforest...oh wait, wrong story. Off in L's room, the Great L himself and Watari were planning something big. Hmm, an old man and a sleep-deprived, panda-look-a-like, sugar craving detective plotting devious things together.  
Or are they really devious at all?  
And will I ever put Light and Misa into this story further down the road?  
Who knows? I most certainly don't.  
Oh well, I guess I'll wait for chapter 6.

* * *

**Sorry the story isn't really all that great, but like I mentioned it's just so I can put something  
up on here until I've got my other stories planned out.**

Next chapter; ....I'll think of a name later ___


	6. The 16 Piece Toaster

**Well, truthfully I didn't have a clue as to what I should make this chapter about.... Until I listened to the toast song.**

**So my friend's, take a trip into Abbie's point of view as she builds one of the most pointless appliances ever.**

**Yenno, really I don't even think any one reads this so.... I'm pretty much making this for myself aren't I??**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Oh my GOD! I had the best idea ever! I've been so totally bored here, there was like nothing for me to build or anything. Well that was until L gave me a workshop! That was super nice of him, no?

Anyways, I was sitting at breakfast with the "gang", I was way too excited to even think about eating.

"Why are you bouncing up and down like that?" Sloan gave me a harsh look  
"I'm going to get my hands on some nuts...teehee...and bolts, and wrenches and electrical tape and SCREWDRIVERS AND MEASURING TAPES AND AHAHAHAHAHAHA." I kinda got carried away.

All 5 of them stared at me -even Near who was sitting on the effing floor-  
"What?" I demanded. They went back to filling their faces with the toast that was probably made in a toaster...with only 2 slots, utterly preposterous!

* * *

I couldn't sit at the table, the thoughts of getting my hands dirty were too much to handle -oh ho ho, sounds kinda wrong-.  
I sprinted outside -rather maniacally- to a massive shed at the back of the orphanage. It was everything I could have ever dreamed of. Scroll saws and belt sanders and drill presses galore, it was rather orgasmic.

I sat my ass down at the light table and started rapidly drawing a blue-print for my brilliant invention. I sort of lost control and broke about 7 pencils in half because I was pressing too hard. -Insert embarrassed laugh here-

-1 hour later- BAHAHAHA! It was gorgeous, simply GOD-LIKE. The most beautiful sketch I've ever done. Now all that was needed was to put my master plan into action. I rummaged the backroom for scrap metal, plastic, spray paint and metal wire.

-Next few scenes not depicted due to reckless use of welding torch-

* * *

-Somewhere in the west wing of Wammy's House-

Jay was knitting socks in a comfy chair while Sloan was busting a rather skillful move.  
"Damn! I can't get it the way I want!" she complained. Jay was in a state of full concentration and was only able to give her friend two word responses.  
Matt and Mello entered the room shortly after Sloan had given up her attempts to perfect her dance. Matt had his eyes glued to the screen of a PSP so Mello was busy helping him navigate his way through the halls to avoid another run in with the door frame.  
"Hey. What it do?" Sloan asked. Simply she was asking "What's up?" but, being the street kid she is, it was slightly modified to her liking.  
"Uh...I'm going to say nothing, I guess." Mel answered.

Matt looked up briefly. "Where's Abbie?" He asked before re-directing his goggled-eyes to the game.  
This of course was a question that made Jay break her absolute concentration.  
"What the-- I thought she was here the whole time." she said dumbfounded.  
"Seriously? She left during breakfast time. Weren't you paying attention?" Sloan was taken by surprise at this. Jay watches Abbie like a hawk.  
"Oh...uh. I had my mind on other things" Jay's light brown face flushed a rosy red colour.  
Sloan made a humorous snorting sound. "Yeah, if those things include Near."  
"N-no! Don't be silly I was thinking about--" Jay tugged at the collar of her polo shirt.

Sloan always caught Jay's hazel eyes wandering down to that little sheep of a boy who was always mindlessly playing with his toys.  
"Oh my god. That's about the funniest thing I've heard all week" Mello stifled a laugh.  
Jay tucked her knees into her chest and barricaded herself from the other three's teasing

* * *

"IT'S DONE!" I screamed with triumph. I, Abbie Joon had made the first solar-powered sixteen piece toaster. I felt immensely proud of myself.  
I ran like the dickin's back inside to show Jay and Sloan.

When I finally found them, Matt and Mello were with them too. Oh the more the merrier!  
"Heeeey guuuuys!" I shouted from across the hall. Jay, who was hiding behind her knee caps looked over at me.  
"What in the world is _that?_" she inquired.  
"This--" I brandished my future-life-changing-toaster-of-pure-brilliance. "Is the world's first 16 piece toaster. And by the way, it's solar powered." I nodded curtly.

"That has got to be the most--" Mello began to say before Sloan slapped her hand over his mouth and said "Amazing thing ever! Let's try it out"  
I felt like a was missing something, but I didn't really give it too much thought...like most things.

* * *

-**Continued in Third Person-**

The 5 walked into the vacant kitchen -after grabbing Near out of his room which would make 6 people- and Abbie set up her contraption by the window.  
Luckily, it was a sunny day so every thing would go -not so- smoothly. Jay and Sloan helped their blue-haired companion load the toaster with the required 16 pieces of bread.

The machine made a whirring noise, then started to cast sparks into the air.  
"Oh my, that should not be happening."Abbie said dreadfully.  
The other five had terrified looks on their faces as the toaster kicked and made an awful clanging sound.  
At this moment -the very unfortunate- L, Watari and Roger entered the kitchen. Almost immediately after, 16 pieces of charred black toast were spat out of the machine, hitting everyone in both their eyes -except for Abbie- and knocking them to the floor, unconscious.

"Back to the drawing board!" She declared as she stepped over the 8 bodies scattered on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**Lol, poor fellows.**

**Chapter 7 up when I feel like it.**

**Adios!**


	7. Pink Fluff

**What's good?  
So I suddenly decided to do a second chapter based on the pure stupidity of Abbie.**

**I really have my friend to thank for the idea (I love you Sarah x])  
I don't know if you could catch the drift from the chapter title but it'll mostly involve Abbie and Near**

**Anyways, to whomever actually reads this, enjoy. YOU KNOW WHAT I DISCLAIM!**

* * *

It was at least 9 full days before any of the eight unfortunate souls could bring themselves to overlook the fact they were knocked out by air-born bread, and forgive Abbie.  
On the other hand she had fixed the glitch with the 16-piece toaster, and presented it to the kitchen staff. Needless to say, they were pleased to know they could turn out the crispy golden brown toast to the orphans sooner, without any whining.

Since it was breakfast time, everyone sat around munching noisily on their perfect toast. Except for Abbie. No no, she followed the role of Jay and was staring at the little white boy on the floor.  
What was going through her mind, I have no clue, and even if I did I wouldn't bother telling you because that would just kill it all.  
Everyone finished their rations and moved on either to class, or to do something productive. Again, except for Abbie.  
She was plotting something devious no doubt and as a result was frozen in the same position at the table whilst the rest of the room was empty.

* * *

Jay and Sloan retreated to the outdoors, seeing as it was a nice day in Winchester for once.  
"You think it was alright to leave Ab there like that?" Sloan asked  
"You know that look, she's thinking. I know she's not the type to get aggressive, but you do remember last time _someone_ made her forget what she was inventing?" Jay said  
"Hey, all I asked was where's my basketball? Next thing I know I've got an effing bald spot on my head" The blonde shuddered at the violent memory.

Today Matt, Mello and Near were attending a literature class. It was boring, again needless to say.  
"Please, just let me go die somewhere" Mello begged  
"I'm not stopping you, you know." Matt retorted.  
"Romeo and Juliet, blah blah blah, Hamlet, Blah Blah Blah, William Shakespeare, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Were not the teacher's actual words but the effects of supreme boredom were sinking so fast into Mello's brain that all words were distorted and improper.

* * *

At 11:20, Abbie was able to snap out of her thoughts. So technically she had been sitting there for 3 hours and 20 minutes.  
She got up to run and get her plan into action, but sadly her legs, feet and well...ass were asleep.  
"Going down!" she sang as she fell onto the floor. She got up a few minutes later and continued with enthusiasm.

First stop was outside. "Hey guys. Nice to see you. Where's Near?" she spluttered.  
"Uh, I thought the guys had literature or something today." Sloan shrugged.  
"Oh really? That's great. I'll just go find that room." And without further adieu she sprinted back inside.  
"I'll never understand her." Sloan just shook her head.

* * *

Much to Near's future misfortune, Abbie successfully found the classroom and -ratherly rudely- barged in.  
The teacher abruptly stopped the lecture.  
"Can I help you?" he asked  
"No but I'm looking for someone who can." Abbie said eagerly.

"Which is no one" Mel muttered quietly to himself.  
"I'm looking for the cute cottony kid, Near!" she announced  
"Young lady he's in the middle of class." Mr. Habinger protested.  
"I'm sure he knows everything about this. Besides it's practically doing him a favour so I'll just--" Ab skipped up the stairs and yanked Near up and over her shoulder.  
The fact she wanted/needed Near for something bothered the passive-aggressive blonde child.

"I'm guessing this isn't up for debate?" Near sighed.  
"Hell no man. I thought about this for 3 hours, there's absolutely no way you're getting out of this."

* * *

Second stop was Abbie's workshop. She put the sheepish child on a work table.  
"Listen up. It's undeniable how cute you are but I've always wondered...why white? Everything about you is white!" she pondered.  
"It's simple and it matches my hair." Near tugged at the sleeves of his pyjama shirt.  
"Well, today I wondered, what if I put you in the washing machine with my 2 pairs of red skinny jeans, my red toe socks, my 11 red shirts and my 15 pairs of red shorts?"  
"I'd drown?"  
"No silly! You'd be PINK! Which would be awesome!"  
This slightly frightened Near.

"Don't worry about it! I thought of a device that'll help you breathe! And I'll put it on the gentle cycle so you don't bruise!" Somehow Abbie's smile looked vaguely similar to the Cheshire cat.  
"What's in it for me?" Near asked.  
"Well let's see. Do you have any broken toys? Any that need a new paint job? Modifications?" Abbie said in a persuasive tone.  
Come to think of it, Near did have a lot of broken figures that Mello "accidently" stepped on, or "un-intentionally" threw out the third story window.  
The look on Near's face was self-explanatory.

"So we have a deal then?" Abbie extended her hand.  
"I suppose so." Near shook her hand. It all seemed like he was making a deal with the devil.

* * *

It took Abbie 15 minutes tops to create a device that was based off the design of a snorkle to insure the poor child wouldn't drown.

Third stop, the laundry room. The washing machine was industrial sized so Near fit in there no problem.  
"Remember, if there's any complications, knock three times!" Ab reminded him as she smiled sweetly and closed the door on the poor sheep.

-25 minutes into experiment-  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly so, Abbie occupied her self by carefully applying new coats of paint to the chipped armour of 6 Transformer figures.  
It so happened that Matt and Mello were on their way back from class when they heard singing from the laundry room.

"Abbie?" Matt asked cautiously.  
"Oh hey Matt! Hi Mello! What brings you to the laundry room?" she smiled up from the floor, where she lay.  
"Nothing much...Where's Near?" the red-head wondered.  
"Washing machine" Ab jacked her thumb to the operating machine.  
While Matt temporarily fainted, Mello couldn't help but grin maliciously. Maybe he was wrong about this girl.

The gamer snapped back to his senses.  
"Why is he in _there?!"_ he panicked.  
"You'll see! The rinse cycles almost done!!" the blue-haired child sprung up from the floor and bounced impatiently.  
There was a monstrous buzz sound and Abbie shot her arm arm and yanked open the door.  
"HUZZAH!" she cried "It actually worked!"  


* * *

And there stood Near. Dripping wet from head to toe, and his clothes, socks and hair were all a soft bubblegum pink colour.  
"Oh my GOD! You're adorable!!" Abbie squealed as she dragged him off to got hang him out on the clothes line to dry -just joking-.

"I'll never understand what's wrong with that girl." Mello shook his head and left a flabbergasted Matt to deal with the load of red laundry.

* * *

**Bahaha, I know I know it's totally lame!**

**But I can't help but think that Near would be even cuter in pink XD That's just me**

**Not that any one cares but I should have the next chapter up in the next...9 days? **

**Hollah!**


	8. Touch

**I have no idea where the thought came from....oh wait. I do.**

**To clarify the title, there might be some inappropriate touching, but it'll just be from Abbie -surprised?-  
The real fun begins when she sets her sights on a certain blonde boy XD**

**My stories have honestly no plot to them I just like writing stuff that might bother people XD**

**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT MY SIXTEEN PIECE TOASTER AND MY CHARACTERS!.**

* * *

He had no idea why she was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable...

It was a few weeks before Near was bleached back to his cottony white-ness, which depressed Abbie severely.  
As a result, she was stuck in a rather maladroit mode which tended to make her stare at people.

The target? The poor lad, Mello.  
Her saffron eyes seemed to pierce through his soul -if he had one...kidding!- He leaned over to Jay and asked.  
"Why is she looking at me like that?"  
"Either she's still upset about Near being white again or...Well uh---" She couldn't bring herself to tell him the other reason.  
"Or she wants to touch you." Sloan snorted, having over-heard the conversation.

Abbie perked up. "Who's touching who?! I wanna see!" She scoped out the area.  
"No one you pervert." Sloan shoved Abbie off the picnic bench.  
"OH! You touched _me!_" She giggled.

"Can we move onto a different subject, please?" Mello begged.

* * *

The six were scattered for most of the afternoon. Jay was in the library, Sloan and Matt were outside, Near was on the second floor searching for a Matchbox car, Mello was studying alone in his room and Abbie...was quite simply terrorizing the patrons of Wammy's House.

Some traumatized child ran into the library, which made Jay look up from her book.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, sympathetically.  
"Abbie touched me!" the little boy cried.  
"Um...where?" she asked cautiously.  
"My knee! It has a boo-boo on it and she made it hurt again!"  
Jay sighed with relief, then scrunched her forehead slightly. Now she'd have to look for Abbie and forget about her book.

Well Abbie found her actually...then grabbed her ass.  
"HAH! I touched you" she grinned.  
"What's up with you?"  
"I don't know I just feel a **mighty need **to touch everyone in the house."  
"You haven't touched anyone...inappropriately, have you?"  
"Just you and Sloan...well I kind of rubbed Matt's thigh but, it was innocent I swear!"  
Jay was speechless. Abbie was determined to touch just one more person.  
"Sorry baby Jay, I've got one more person I have to touch. And this one is going to be fun" She sprinted off towards the main floor's southwest hallway.

* * *

  
Mello lay on his stomach on the floor, flipping through a chemistry textbook.  
"Stupid tests." he muttered to himself. There was a knock on the door. He hopped up to answer it.  
Low and behold, his blue eyes looked down and met yellow ones.  
"What do _you_ want?" he asked callously  
"Step into the hallway, it won't feel fair." she made a motion for him to step out of the room.

He grudgingly walked into the hall and faced Abbie as she leaned over and closed the door.  
"Since you're last on my list, I'm going to make it fair. So I'm saying now, if you don't run for your life, I will molest you." she warned.  
He knew this would happen, he KNEW it.  
In a swift motion he turned on his heel and started running for his life...while screaming like a terrified 6-year old girl I might add.

"And the chase is on." Abbie cracked her knuckles.

* * *

While Mello ran to save his gorgeous body from Abbie, she plainly walked while singing, "**_Gonna touch a sexy boy! Touch, touch, touch!" _**In russian. She was totally determined and certain that she would undoubtedly leave her prints of the poor blonde boy.  
She needn't run and waste energy, no no, she pretty much knew what would be the outcome.  
What a pleasantly horrifying child.

Roger stepped out of his office to stretch the ol' hamstrings when his -hair clogged XP- ears caught the sound of a screaming child.  
"_Mello!" _He seethed inside of his elderly mind, until said boy ran past him wailing something about rape.  
He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Mello was now the victim instead of the victimizer or...  
the fact that a child that eats 5 pounds of chocolate per day can actually run that fast.

And when Matt & Sloan saw this, well they couldn't help but grip their sides and laugh out loud.  
"C-c-calm d-down man!" Matt stuttered as his attempt to get his friend to 'mellow' out was spat out through boughts of laughter.  
"No I will not calm down! Abbie's out to fricken' rape me!" He stated angrily.  
"Oh ho ho! I _have_ to get that on tape" Sloan giggled.

'_Tch. Forget them' _Mello shook his head and wandered back inside to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

What seemed to be fortunate for Mello, as Abbie sauntered slowly through the halls, she happily mused.  
Her willing-ness to hunt down Mel were no longer that needed for she was thinking of old memories with her deceased family and Beatrice.

It was soon to be dinner time and Abbie found herself sitting at their regular table, thinking.

As 6 o'clock drew near, more and more children filed into the room for "feeding time". Abbie disappeared from the table for a moment which was enough time for the other 5 to sit down and start eating.  
When Abbie returned, a certain sick feeling came across Mello as she sat down.  
It took a few minutes but her eyes once again locked on him. She stood up and walked over to him, when he panicked and fell backwards off of his seat.  
Mel closed his eyes, just waiting for the the molesting to be over with with he felt a tap on his nose.  
"...Touch" Abbie droned absent-mindedly then left.

Was she broken? Who knows. The five seemed to be too shocked to find out.

* * *

**Bahaha he worried for nothing XD**

Next chapter, you can expect a very neutral Abbie...until something else happens x]

**Peace.**


	9. Unexpected

**Honestly, I'm at a huge loss for story ideas so to anyone who actually reads this pathetic story, I seriously need help with new chapters!**

**I'm trying to get at least three up this month, but it depends on if anyone is kind enough to give me a creative push.**

**THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!--I had originally named Emily "Abbie" and now it's really hard for me to keep calling her Emily because I keep reaching for the "A" key. SO, I have changed her name back and Emily is now ABBIE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I NEED NOT TYPE BECAUSE IT IS SO OBVIOUS I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Abbie screamed from the top of her lungs. The only thing in question is, what doesn't she want to do? Quite frankly, she sounded like she was being raped so my condolences if such events were taking place.

"Ab! You gotta go to class! We'll fail if you don't go!" Sloan had Abbie by the ankles and was dragging her along the hallways.  
"Yeah and besides, who knows what we'll learn today" Jay sighed. She did love to learn because after all KNOWLEDGE IS POWER.  
"**_Sie werden vergewaltigt _**Sloan!" The linguist spat in German, the only other language the blond could speak.  
"That's just a chance that I'll have to take" She shrugged and continued to drag Abbie across the freshly waxed wood-flooring.

* * *

**[Sloan's P.O.V]**

"Hey, the guys are here" I stared at the three blankly. Abbie sat up.  
"Heeey!" she waved.  
"What are you doing Sloan?" Matt asked and pointed to what I was dragging.  
"Nothing much. Don't worry I'm expecting...**_Insgesamt annihilation." _**I laughed.

"Total annihilation?" Mello questioned  
"Ahh, **_Sie sprechen deutsch" _**I raised a brow.  
"**_Ich habe nämlich" _**he replied.

I chuckled. He was like my new rival.  
"Hey, I forgot to check, what class is this?"  
"Unfortunately, it's history." Matt pulled out his DS.  
"THAT IS IT! Sloan prepare to get raped you son of a bit--" Ab began to curse but stopped as soon as the teacher strolled in.

It was a woman, with flowing chesnut hair. Shit, she'd be foxy, how the hell could the guys hate this class?

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Brandt, I'll filling in the position of Mr. Wrought." she spoke.  
"Hopefully forever" Ab muttered. She looked sad, I wonder why.

* * *

The class was almost over, thank god! The teacher may be hot and all but, god that doesn't change how boring history is.  
"I couldn't take my eyes off of her" Mello whistled.  
"Me neither, I was planning to completely blow off the class as per usual but, holy I hope we have that class again soon." Matt agreed.  
I'd have joined in were I not focused on Abbie. She was slumping down the hallway like a zombie.

"What's up with her?" Matt asked. I didn't have a clue so I didn't answer him.  
"I know what's wrong" Jay piped up. I looked over to her and gave my friend a questioning gaze.  
"That teacher looks almost exactly like Abbie's mom" she said.  
My eyes widened. That's why she looked familiar. I've seen that tattoo on Abbie's back many times, and Jay was right.

"...That's kind of sad" Mello said. I looked at him. He felt remorse for Abbie? No fucking way.  
"Yeah. We shouldn't really be telling you anything, so I'll stop there. If you want to know the whole story...it's best if you ask her yourself." Jay picked up her pace to catch up with Abbie.

* * *

We didn't really know what to do but stand a distance away from Jay and Ab as they talked.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Matt tapped my shoulder. I was kind of off into another realm at the moment.  
"Yeah. Thanks for the concern, but she'll be fine." I smiled at him. Now I don't usually smile at anyone other then the two girls that I've been with almost forever, but I kind of liked this kid...Dear god, don't tell anyone I said that.

"Sloan!" Abbie came running towards me. I was startled by her sudden burst of emotion and was totally caught off-guard.  
She flew at me, tackling me to the ground...or floor. "Did you know my bra is purple today? Wanna see?" she giggled.  
"Maybe when all these clods aren't around" I laughed. She kissed my nose.  
"I want lunch now." Abbie demanded. "Well get off me and we can go." I gave her a shove.

* * *

Finally, we were all sitting peacefully at -what was now- our regular table. Everyone was talking to everyone, we were all getting along for once, -even me and Mello.- I felt that after awhile, this place isn't so bad. I still can't find any cigarettes, but it's cool.  
All was tranquil, kind of like the feeling you get when you lie on the beach as the soft, creeping waves wash ashore and...um, yeah well you get the point.  
Don't judge me or I'll ghetto stomp your ass into the pavement.  
Anyways, I was about to say -before I got carried off- that it _was_ tranquil, until til we heard a "Hey! I'm back everyone! ...Mello?!" some chick had entered the room.  
"Who in the whozzits is that?" I asked  
"Hey, it's Amber" Matt claimed. Abbie, Jay and I were obviously oblivious to who the hell that was. The Mello, however, got up and walked over to said "Amber". 3,2,1 EMBRACE. Uhh...well they hugged, which was gross, and I swear I saw Abbie's eye's turn to a dark yellow-ish brown.

"They had a thing going on before Amber left to do some thing I can't remember because I wasn't all that interested." Matt shrugged.  
"That's really...gross" I shook my head, unable to lie.  
"Yeah I know. I always hated her" he chuckled.  
"Agreed" said the sheep.  
I just noticed Jay was actually sitting on the floor with Near.  
"Apparently those two sicko's over there aren't the only love birds around" I joked.

Abbie got up and stormed off somewhere. Not good. This probably won't turn out good in the end if she's going to being a jealous bee-yotch.  
I looked at Jay, she had that look of concern she always gets when something like this happens.  
All in all, it was probably best to leave it for now. We'll know when it gets bad.

"So are you two going to make it official?" Matt and I asked the couple on the tile floor.  
Both of them shot us a "STFU MO'FO" look and we laughed.  
Ha-ha, eww. Love was blooming in the lovely month of January.

* * *

**Bahaha, I totally failed this chapter.**

**I need a hardcore S.O.S rescue team. Oh and to translate the German in the story I'' just number them in the order.**

**1: You're going to get raped -Actually translated as They are raped but, what the hell-  
2: Total Annihilation  
3: You speak German?  
4: I do in fact/In fact I do - I forget xD-**

**Alright, I think that's all. Peace!**


	10. Bitter With a Side of Stupid

****

LOL, I got some REVIEWS XD  
Needless to say that actually perked me up a bit.

Exams start soon so I will TRY TRY TRY to get at least two chapters up and running. Don't cha love me ;D ;D ? Just jokes of course.

I don't know where I'm going with this story but, here is "Bitter with a side of Stupid"

DISCLAIMER: DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW IT OR ELSE ABBIE WILL EFFING RAPE YOU!

* * *

It sickened Abbie to her very core. Staring at that _thing _snuggling up to Mello.  
"Jesus, where did she come from anyways?" She would ask herself...then immediatly snicker. Her mother's -sensor kicked in- .

It was a rare sight to see her anywhere near pissed. It was also likely to be served up with a side of stupidity.  
Today was an exceptional day. Light, drifting snow, sparkling sun. A perfect day for the Wammy Boys' to take their new acquaintances into Winchester.  
"This is going to be so cool!" Sloan cheered. Everyone had to agree. Even Abbie. That way, since Amber was tagging along she could think of many ways to destroy her accidently on purpose.

* * *

**[Abbie's P.O.V]**

Tch, I didn't get it. What made _her_ so goddamn spectacular?  
"Hey, you'll ruin your good boots if you keep stomping like that" Jay said.  
"I don't give a flat-head screwdriver about my hecking boots." I barked. Ok, maybe taking my anger out on my two best friends wasn't a great solution.  
"Chill little mama. We can go get some tea, doing a little browsing around, so cheer up!" Sloan urged as she took ahold of my hand.  
I would've grabbed Jay's hand too, but she was taken by our sheeply little fellow. They'd be so much cuter were there not a height difference.

I settled for Matt's hand instead. Me and him were becoming really good friends. I think he really liked Sloan, how adorable.  
I'm damn positive she likes him too... So who would I be with?

I sighed, "I'd be a lot more happier if it weren't goddamn nipple weather out here."  
Everyone started to laugh. What was so funny? That's a serious matter! Screw these guys! :(  
I pulled Matt and Sloan's hands together and put mine into my jacket pockets.  
I didn't want to walk with all of the lovebirds.

* * *

We all shuffled into a tea house. It was very quaint...kind of like Beatrice's house.  
It would have appeared my hand joining had brought two others together. I walked up to the counter and ordered some Earl Gray tea.  
"Isn't that just cute? Young love huh? But sweetheart, where's yours?" The elderly woman behind the counter asked me.  
"I'm apparently not as spectacular as I thought" I said in a bitter tone.  
"Now now, being angry only comes with a side of stupid. Smarten up." she scolded me. She wanted _stupid?_ I'd gladly show that old bat _stupid_.  
I payed for my drink and walked back to the table just in time to hear,  
"So...Sloan, if you're not busy, do you think you'd want to maybe go out sometime?" Matt asked my best friend.

I took a brief moment to go "Awwwh!"  
"Oh...um. Yeah, ok" Sloan flushed a hardcore rouge.  
I almost forgot about what I was going to do until Amber cooed "You guys can go on a double date with us!"  
That totally did it. Since my cup had no lid and was piping hot, I decided to spill it all over Amber's lap.

"Oh my GOD!" she yelped.  
"Oh, my bad. I'm so totally clumsy as you can see." I fake-apologized.  
"It's **fine**" She hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Well I know when I'm not wanted. I'm going back to the house." I shrugged  
"But Abbie--!" Jay tried to protest.  
"I just want to be alone right now." I mumbled and stalked out of the tea place.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get back to the orphanage. What surprised me was that L, my cousin was in the main hall when I entered.  
"Ahh Abbie. You're just who I wanted to see. Come." he beckoned and walked up stairs in his slouchy manner.  
I groaned, deeply and annoyed. I sprinted up the steps to catch up with him.  
"It seems you three are right at home here" L said.  
"Yeah I guess" I half-agreed. In his room, he had like a gazillion -haha not even a number- plates full of sweets and candy...it made me sick just looking at it...Well ok I admit a piece of cake would be nice but, I don't think gorging myself on sweets is going to make me feel better.

"Is something bothering you?" he questioned. "It's nothing you could fix anyways" I replied.  
"Suit yourself," L shrugged and reached for a cookie.  
I looked around the room. There was really nothing but furniture, dainties, computers and t.v's...Except there were a few rather childish drawings of a slice of strawberry shortcake wearing a cape and plunging a dessert fork into a sock scattered around the plush carpeted flooring.

I had a feeling there wasn't really a reason for me being in this room at this very moment.  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some plotting er--inventing to do" I bowed out.  
I ran downstairs and outside to my workshop. That bitch was going down, one way or another.

* * *

**HAHA HOLY CRAP! This is like the fastest I've ever released a chapter.**

**I feel tres accomplished.  
Haha, Abbie's going to own this Amber chick! You can count on it.**

**Peace out! x0x0,**

**Grand Master Oli 3 3**


	11. Dance Or Die

**Hi there :)**

**So, so , so as we know -that rhymes XD- Abbie is insanely jealous of Amber *gasp of horror*  
I'd love, Love, LOVE to put in more Amber-bashing at the moment but, if I make Abbie too pissy then she won't be able to do the incredibly  
stupid antics I was planning for her to do. I first and foremost must apologize for my horrible description of dancing XD**

**Geez...I have to put more of Jay and Sloan into the story. :P And Job For A Cowboy trumps x]**

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: THE ONLY THINGS I CLAIM ARE MY CHARACTERS, MY IDEAS AND MY SOOOOUL! -which i actually lost in a bet-**

* * *

Ah, the lovely month of November. The children were frolicking in the snow, everyone was getting excited for the up-coming holidays and Abbie, dear sweet meniacally plotting Abbie had decided to throw away her "Demolish Amber" plans...for the time being anyways.  
The three -girls I mean- were gathered in the Theatre.

"I think I've got my dance the way I want it! Abbie, you got the system set up yet?" Sloan yelled from the stage.  
"Hold your hormones! I'm almost done!" Abbie was buried beneath multi-coloured cables and wires, fumbling to set up the sound system that she had repaired and modified.  
"So connect the yellow to the blue...the red to the purple...pumpkin to the turquoise...chartruese to burgundy...ARG!!!!!" She yelped as the last combination wire shocked her.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BURGUNDY AND MAROON ANYWAYS!" Abbie questioned.

"I believe burgundy is darker and closer to a reddish-brown." Near said, appearing out of nowhere. Abbie rolled her eyes and connected the chartreuse now to the maroon and the burgundy to the white.  
"We are ready for business!" Abbie stuck her thumb up out of the heap of wires.  
"What are you doing?" Near asked. "Sloan is going to us her new dance. Stick around, it's gonna be quite a show" Abbie offered.  
"Why not?" He curled his hair. That was a quirk both he and Jay shared.

Speaking of Jay, that was whom Near headed for after learning today's events. Abbie though they'd be alot cuter were there not a height difference.

* * *

Jay looked over and saw her cottony white little lover. He had noticed her hair was sleek and straight instead of it's natural curly self. -You can thank Abbie and two hours with a straightening iron for that.-  
He sat in the automatic fold seat -you know like in movie theatres?- beside her and greeted her with a small, "Hi Jay." before blushing and turning his head to the side so he couldn't face her.  
"Um, hey Near. You going to watch Sloan dance?" She asked timidly. He gave her a simple nod and she smiled to herself and went back to watching her friend warm-up.

Abbie had her i-Pod hooked up through the auxilary output in the stereo system's control room.  
"Sloooooan! What song do you want?" Abbie yelled.  
"Um, I haven't thought of that yet" Sloan scratched the back of her head.  
-Insert Abbie's dramatic "Are You Serious?" fall here-  
"Just flip through your playlist! I tell you when to stop!" Sloan suggested.

Abbie gave a thumbs up and hit play...she problem should have check the song that was recently playing...or at least the volume level.

* * *

Matt was playing third-wheel to Amber and Mello as they walked the halls in search for Sloan so he wouldn't feel so lonely.  
They were three doors down -Ha ha like the band? Awh forget you guys- from the theatre when the heard a hardcore growl pierce the air and felt the floor quake as the bass pounded through the walls.  
"**What stands before us is not a machine! It breathes, it will bleed, and it sleeps! It's body is covered in hundreds of wires, and the mouth it attempts to speak! It attempts to speak! Only murmers, collapse from it's jaws!" **Screamed Johnny Davy, lead singer of Job For A Cowboy.

"Is that Emtombment of A Machine?" Matt questioned.  
"Hell yeah. I though no one else here listened to them?" Mello said. Amber of course had no idea what the hell was going on but clung to Mello's arm because the music was frightening -Psht, it's called death core bitch.-

The music had ceased playing and they took it as an oppurtunity to "investigate"  
"My bad! I forgot I was in need of anger management yesterday!!" Abbie ran out of the control room, bright red.  
"Nice tunes Ab...What's going on?" Matt asked.  
"Holy shi--! Hey, um Sloan is going to show us her new dance so I was trying to find a good song and...well you know" She glared over at Amber who was still clinging to the blonde like a saliva covered lollipop to a wool sweater.

"I _suppose_ you can stay and watch too." She sighed and resumed her post in the control room.

* * *

"Come to enjoy the show?" Sloan called from her spot on the stage.  
"Sure, I came to see you embarass yourself if that's what you mean!" Mello teased.  
"You just wait, man." Sloan shook her finger at him.

"Abbie, you find anything yet?" Jay inquired. Abbie shook her head left-to right. Normally, that'd mean no but since she's part Albanian it symbolizes a "yes"  
"Play it loud and proud!" Sloan urged as she readied herself.

The Boss by Rick Ross ft. T-Pain blared it's way through the speakers.  
Counting the beats in her head, Sloan put her body into action. -Sounds naughty but it's not...trust me-

After a series of pop-and-locking, Sloan dropped to the floor and executed a perfect flare. Afterwards, she positioned herself in the hand glide position and used the planted hand to hop around in a circular motion.  
"What's that move called?" Matt asked Jay.  
"That's the Jack Hammer, it's very difficult to do perfectly but, it's Sloan. She's mastered all things dance." She answered with a proud smile.

Sloan hopped back up onto her feet, pointed at Mello then beat her chest before continuing the dance.  
"Ha-ha, she just owned you" Jay giggled. Mello certainly wasn't happy about this, so Amber decided she wasn't either and gave Jay a indignant look.  
Sloan performed and aerial cartwheel, as she landed she pimped her shirt to show "This is nothing".  
The song was coming to an end, Sloan was determined to end this dance in a wicked manner.  
She darted quickly across the stage, made a kicking motion and was sprung into the air. She tucked her knees to her chest which brought her higher into the air.  
" A gainer, nice move Sloan" Jay muttered, utterly impressed with how far her friend has come over the years.  
She wasn't done though. Taking a risk, she waited until she was just close enough to the ground to sprawl her arms out and land safely enough to pose in the Nike position.

* * *

"Wow Sloan that was _amazing!"_ Abbie came running out of the top room and pounced onto the stage in a full frontal assualt...of love.  
"Thank you Blue Boo" Sloan hugged her friend. Abbie gave her a congradulatory breast squeeze and got up to let the others share the love.  
"Ha, next time, get your facts before you diss bro" Sloan tapped Mello with her foot.  
"I think it was too show-offy" Amber declared. "I think it was brilliant" Matt disagreed.  
There was abit of a stand-off between the two, Matt never really liked her anyways. "C'mon Matt, I'll challenge you to a game of Super Mario Bros." Sloan tugged at his arm.  
"Would you mind helping me finish my dice tower?" Near asked Jay. "Yeah of course" She took ahold of his hand.

Abbie just stood there, staring at Amber and Mello.  
"We were going to go watch The Devil Wears Prada...If you wanna come--" Mel began to offer.  
"Quite frankly, I hate that movie despite Meryl Streep being in it. Plus, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date so I'm going to hang with L" Abbie blew him off. He felt kind of bad for her even though her hyperactivity could really get on his nerves. Mello shrugged it off, it was just Abbie she'd learn to deal.

L wasn't the most particularily interesting person to Abbie at the moment but she was willing to do anything to get her mind off of the stupid love-crap that was constantly mocking her.  
Even if it meant assisting her cousin in the drawing of Super Strawberry Cake and the Defeat of the Argyle Sock.

* * *

**Lol, this is lame I know XD**

**If you want to see demonstrations of the breakdance moves then I suggest going to I think it was**

And if you don't know Job For A Cowboy, then quite frankly you suck XP

I might get 3 chapters out this month...cross your fingers.


	12. Probably The Dumbest Idea Ever

**

* * *

**

Hola,

**Just wanting to say a quick thank you to my readers, and my reviewers...Also Abbie who is my inspiration for...you guessed it, ABBIE!  
I can't believe there are people out there who read this....HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! :D**

J.S.Y.K-- I am really bad when it comes to pranks and shit like that so I triiiiied to make it funny, don't hate me XD**  
**

**Disclaimer: I swear if you haven't caught on by now -gets ShamWow the ready- You is gonna get ShamWowwed!!!**

**

* * *

**

**[Abbie's P.O.V]**

I had the utmost pleasure of snacking on potato chips at the moment. Szechuan flavored, yum.  
I was outside, laying across the top of the picnic table. My face was soon accompanied by Sloan's ass.

"Eating here, can't you see?" I stated.  
"Yeah, whatever." She shook her head. I pinched her bum  
"Don't" Sloan warned. Psht, I do what I want, I'm Abbie Joon for God's sake.  
I pinched her again.  
"I swear Abbie!" ...Pinch.  
Sloan turned around and started to tickle me. I giggled until I was out of breath, thank Pac-Man I wasn't eating anything, I would've choked for sure.  
It was just me, Sloan, Matt and Mello. I was surprised he didn't have Amber clinging onto to him like she's been doing since the day she "returned"

"Have you seen Cricket around?" Matt turned to Mello.  
"Nope, I heard she hasn't been back for awhile now." Blondie shrugged.

I had no idea who they were talking about and chose not to really care.  
"Hey, I'm making the world's greatest universal remote" I grinned.  
"Oh yeah? Couldn't be any worse than that gel pen that actually wrote with hair gel" Sloan rolled her eyes.  
"Gimme a break! I was young and impulsive!" I protested.  
"It happened last week"  
Touche, she had me there.

Meh, Sloan's been a little touchy. 3 months without a cigarette...now that's just brutal for her.

* * *

I was bored.  
I rolled onto my side and said to Matt, "Hey, I really like that" I pointed to his sweater.  
"What?" He looked down and I flicked his nose.  
"Honestly who still does that?" He rubbed his nose.  
"Honestly who still falls for that?" Oh, betcha didn't see that one coming.  
Mello and Sloan snickered at my remark.

I kissed Matt's nose and apologized.  
"I have an uuuuurge" I rolled back over and started to pinch Sloan again.  
"What is this urge?" She asked rather...deviously. I loved Sloan, she always knew when to be dirty.  
"I don't know exactly. D'you think you in my bed can fix it?" I giggled

Matt looked at us with his bottom jaw dropped.  
"Ha-ha, your lover is broken." I said.  
"He's not my lover...yet" Sloan winked at the gamer.  
Ha, too bad Jay couldn't be like us. That'd just own everything. We could totally do the same thing to Near that way.

* * *

A vast ye maties" I called in pirate lingo.  
"Dingy off the port bow" I pointed to a gothic girl who was running towards us.  
"Finally" Matt sighed. That must be Cricket then.  
"Matt!" She waved. "I've got your cancer sticks!"  
"It's about time!" He yelled.

There was a trade being made, money for carton of cigarettes.  
"Mattie-kins smokes?" I questioned the obvious.  
"Meh, it's not _that_ big of a deal." He shrugged  
"It is when you do it in **our** room" was Mel's opinion.  
"I open the window, geez."

Cricket had choppy dark purple hair with two long blonde braids on each temple. She was pretty, she had aquamarine eyes, a labret piercing and wore glitter on the apples of her cheeks.

"This is Cricket." Matt introduced.  
She twiddled her fingers in a wave and grinned.

"Abbie Joon at your service!" I sat up and saluted her.  
"Sloan McKenzie, yoh" Sloan nodded.  
"You tell people your real names?" Cricket asked.  
"Hell no, what kind of crazy people do you think we are? My real name's much cooler than that" I stated proudly.

"By the way, where's Ace?" Mello asked Cricket.  
"She should be back in another day or so... Kinda lost her along the way" She shrugged.  
I was so lost, like if they lived here then why the hell would they leave? It was kind of like she read my mind so she answered,  
"You must not get what we do. Ace and I are really good at trafficking products and stuff like Matt's cigarettes, we just have to sneak out for a little while to get ahold of the merch"  
"Ha-ha, British hustlah's" Sloan chuckled.

I pressed the tongue against the inside of my cheek, maybe she could help me then.  
"Hey, on your next outting, d'you think you can find me lead based paint?"  
"I believe I can, not all shops banned them so..."  
"Sweet, you might become my new best friend." I grinned.

* * *

So it was me + Sloan + Mello + Matt + Cricket...I feel a plot cooking up.

"Hey, has anyone seen L today?" Mello asked  
"Watari took him out for some bakery shopping like 2 hours ago...you should wait another 2 hours til they get back" I laughed.  
"Actually...that means Roger's all alone" He smirked, and boy, what a sexy/mischevious smirk it was.  
"Ooo, I know that face, what you thinking of?" Cricket poked him.  
"Wanna mess with Roger?"  
All of us nodded. I helped with this one -hi 5's self- It involved a hot pepper, a camera, a fire extinguisher and Roger.  
I took it upon myself to do the last step. So as soon as everyone understood what we were doing, we split up.

* * *

**[Continued in third person]**

Mello and Matt were sent to their room, Sloan was stationed in front of Roger's office, Cricket went to the kitchen and Abbie went to find a fire extinguisher.  
Cricket put on a pair of gloves, found the hottest pepper that the kitchen had, took a knife out of the drawer and began dicing the hot veggie into small pieces.  
Sloan was to count down from 100 before bothering Roger... 8,7,6,5,4,3...2...1.

"ROGER!!!" She stormed into the office, taking the elderly man by surprise.  
"Dear Go-- What is it?" He asked.  
"Dude, I was walking by Matt and Mello's room and I heard some totally inappropriate noise and I'm gonna be scarred for life, now **fix it!**" Sloan demanded.  
Now Roger, being the good little Christian man he was, immediately appealed to Sloan's request and sought out the apparently "love-making" couple.

Cricket quickly dashed to Roger's office, smeared the pepper juice onto the door handle and disposed of the evidence.  
"You got the camera too?" Sloan inquired.  
"Heck yeah. It's got the brightest flash, it'll be blinding for sure"

Matt and Mello -who were in no circumstances getting it on- escaped from the bony wrath that was Roger and hid with Sloan and Cricket.  
Abbie had finally found the extinguisher and removed it from its mount on the wall and went to her position.

* * *

Since Roger could not locate the "hooligans" he was going to go back to his office and watch his Soap Opera's. He placed his hand on the peppery juicy door knob and was about to enter when Cricket snuck up behind him and said,  
"Roger turn around!" As he did so, she held up the camera and took his picture. The blinding flash of light had caused him to rub his eyes where the hot juice of the red veggie now resided.  
-I don't know if any of you have rub your eyes with pepper juice on them but it fucking burns like hell-  
"Arg! **My eyes they fucking burn!" **He cursed.

"Now!" Sloan motioned for Abbie. She scurried up behind him, stuck the nozzle of the extinguisher down his pants and pulled the handle.  
The icy foam was being doused down his pants and he couldn't do anything about it.  
Giggling like mad-men, the 5 of them went in search for a hiding spot.

He'd probably find out sooner or later that it was them, but it'd probably be after his ass thawed.

* * *

**Lol sorry for such a lame ass chapter, I needed to put _something_ in here.**

**I don't know, it'll probably all start to make sense in a few more chapters -where there will be happy Amber Bashing time-  
Has anyone noticed I've been turning out chapters a lot quicker than usual?**

**Anyways, peace out for now.**


	13. The Magic of SEX Ed

**Ha-ha! Sorry this chapter just HAD to be done.**

**Hi-ho to all my merry men and ladies out there! So as you can probably read this is SEX ED ( Capitals were necessary )**

**I thought I'd put lots of humour in before the AWFUL STUFF starts to happen...  
Oh...guess I probably shouldn't have mentioned...OH WELL :D**

**LET THE TEACHINGS OF SEX ED BEGIN!!!!!!! **

**Warning: Story may include terms referring to sex in general. READERS BE WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: Now i KNOW you know this but I must add I do not own anything to do with the study of SEX.**

* * *

It was a glorious day... Well not really, it was as cold as Roger's ass but -HaHa ass butt? ... I need a life __- it was nice and toasty inside the grand walls of Wammy's House.

It was a glorious day for other reasons too. Jay had a breakthrough on a project she was vigorously working on, Matt and Sloan shared cigarettes and had their fill of nicotine, and Abbie was beginning to notice a bit of separation between Mello and Amber in which she had enthusiastically fist pumped the poor air and whispered -actually hollered- a suddle "SCORE!"

Abbie was in a deep sleep today of all days. I could explain what she was dreaming to you but I'm sure that would involve people tracking my I.P address, hunting me down and then roasting me over an open fire whilst singing "Kumbaya".  
Back to the slumbering child... Her friends were awake and in the process of grooming...well Jay more then Sloan.  
"Is she seriously going to sleep in _today?" _Sloan looked over at Abbie who had kicked all the covers off of herself in her sleep and revealed the fact she wasn't wearing any pants...-She wasn't commando DO NOT FEAR!!!-  
"Sure seems like it, who would've thought?" Jay was brushing her hair methodically in the mirror. This would just result in it becoming more tightly curled if possible.  
Sloan grabbed a tan-coloured scrunchie and gathered all of her hair. save for a few loose front stands, and pulled her hair through the elastic.  
"Eh, well I'm washed and ready" She shrugged.  
"But if we leave then Abbie's gonna miss class..." Jay frowned.  
"Her loss, let's go"  
The two left the blue-haired child to continue dreaming away... half-naked.

* * *

Sloan and Jay found the correct classroom. It had a poorly made paper sign that read "Sex Ed 101".  
Jay sighed, "This is Abbie's favorite class, she's so going to regret sleeping in"  
Sloan shrugged, opened the door, then glided smoothly into the class.

Yet another class to be shared with the Wammy Boys', and also Amber and Cricket.  
"Hey...so where's Abbie?" Mello asked. Sloan's jaw dropped and Amber let out a squeal of resentment.  
"Since when do _you_ care about _her_?" Amber smacked him. When they were together, he'd always talk about how annoying she was.  
See this is why Mello was starting to develop an extreme disliking for Amber... she was just too different now. Before she was fun, she did daring stuff...kinda like Abbie, but she wasn't a huge pervert who could hit on you in 14 different languages.

"Since I feel like it." He replied. This got Amber all huffy.  
Jay and Sloan exchanged an ("Are you thinking that...?") look and grinned to each other.  
All the drama settled down when who other than the Great L himself entered the classroom.  
-Just so you know, many kids were salivating like sweaty dogs to see their idol with their own eyes-

"Hi L" Everyone said unanimously.  
He grinned curiously at the class, thumbnail between pearly whites. Little did they know that his presence in the room would be horrifying and possibly life scarring.  
"Hello children. I am going to teach you SEX Ed today." He announced.

Even though no one screamed, or tried to escape, they were all secretely wishing that they were dying tree's ready to be shoved through the wood chipper and turned into mulch rather than having sat there for 2 hours and listen to the horrifically over-exaggerated SEX teachings of L, who would relate almost EVERYTHING to a different kind of sweet.

As soon as Sloan and Jay sat down...the lesson began.  
"We shall start with comparing a woman's reproductive organ with--This doughnut"  
Dear God, what kind of insane plague has been cursed upon these orphans?

* * *

Abbie awoke, stretching and yawning to greet the new day. No one was in her room.  
"AGHHH!" She screamed. She didn't like being alone, and for some reason her pants were missing.  
It was at the sight of her bare legs, she remembered.  
"Holy SHIT, I'm missing SEX Ed!!!" She charged out of the room, not even bothering to put on pants because when you're Abbie, nothing gets in the way of the sacred teaching of SEX.

"Huh, by the way it's done...I wonder if the same method is used to get jelly inside of doughnuts." L wondered aloud.  
"Dear God...someone shoot me." Sloan's head flopped backwards. How in the HELL would a filling injector be related to a penis?....Oh wait, she saw the connection...*shudder*

"Fear NOT! Abbie is here!!!!" Abbie burst through the door, tripped on her own bare feet and dramatically fell to the ground.  
"You all right there Everclear?" Sloan looked over her table at the pant-less child.  
Abbie stuck a rather provacative floor pose, "Hey look. I'm from Baywatch" She giggled to herself.  
Abbie's entrance had stopped L from talking, which everyone dubbed her as a "hero" for.  
"Ahh, you're here in time for the best part" L smiled.  
"Hooray!" The floor-planted child floated magically to her feet.

Apparently all this talk about doughnuts was making L hungry -I don't know about you but I'm never going to Tim's again-.  
He was beginning to pair people off in two's for an assignment due tomorrow, any topic went as long as it was pertaining to SEXual education and as long as you could relate to it in "L's terms"

"Well let's see, Matt can be with Sloan...Jay can be with Near... Mello, hmm...you'll be with, my darling cousin and Amber you'll be by yourself since I've run out of people" L left the room before she could protest.  
"**What?!"** Her face would have made many believe she could shoot flames out of her nostrils.  
Abbie was most pleased as were all the other students.  
"Alright, let's go" Mello shrugged and followed Abbie out of the room.

* * *

The two had settled on Abbie's room because he'd much rather prefer she put on pants. After her pants had once again covered her legs, she flopped onto her bed and said, "You could've asked L to be with Amber, I can do this myself you know"  
"I know, but somehow it wouldn't be as much fun with her"  
Abbie's sunshine eyes glittered at his response. For the past week or so, he had been treating her considerably better.  
Mello smiled at her, it made Abbie swoon. His attention was draw to some odd stuffed animal on her bed.  
"What's that?" He pointed. She craned her neck to look behind.  
"Oh, that's Priscella, I made her myself." She grabbed the plush.

It was an odd toy. It had the body of a white teddy, the ears of a purple bunny and the tail of a blue cat.  
"That's actually, kind of cool" Mello inspected the handywork.

Abbie was admiring the blonde boy who sat no more than 3 inches away from her. He looked up and saw her yellow iris' doing that "soul-piercing" look again.  
"Uhh--Should we get to work?" She asked quickly.  
"There's no need to rush." He answered.  
Whoa, was it just Abbie or was it getting hot in there? She tugged at her collar and asked,  
"So what should we do?"  
"Talk. I think I've been a bit unfair to you. I don't really know why I was so skeptical"  
Something wasn't right about his, Abbie could feel it, but she liked the boy, what else was she to do?

* * *

It was surprising to Jay and Sloan that when they returned to their room at 8 p.m, Mello was still there and Abbie was giggling.  
"Huh, for a second I thought you were crying" Sloan sighed in disappointment. She had kicked the boy out of their bedroom, and was looking for a reason to hit him.  
"No, we actually had fun!" Abbie dived into Jay, clinging onto her back.  
"Glad to hear it" The shy girl smiled.

It was odd to see both of them sharing in the laughter without it being one-sided -Abbie's side- but they could only conclude that SEX ed must be magical.

* * *

**SEX Ed really is magical isn't it?**

**Hmm, I wonder if anyone would oppose to me taking this story down and terminating all traces of it....Oh well I've pretty much made up my mind :D Chances are, if I don't have at least 27-30 reviews by July first, I'm probably going to take it off the site :/ **

**  
Tootles!!!**


	14. Movies, Affection and Convulsions

**Howdy,**

**Anyways I am sticking with the "If I don't get 30 reviews by July 1st, I'mma take down this story and destroy every trace of it"  
Or maybe I'll just not update until I get 30 reviews... HA kidding I'm sticking with the former.**

**Seriously! If you want this story to continue getting updates... SHOW OLI SOME LOVE D: INTERNET PEOPLE NEED AFFECTION TOO *broken heart* And if you really love Oli you'll read her crappy SongFic OneShot thingy.**

**Disclaimer: UGTYDFTYVIYGTCYITVOYTVCTOYVUG You know .

* * *

**

It was fierce, it was ravenous, it was bloodthirsty and it was out for revenge. No I am not watching the Animal Planet show just pay attention!

The audacity of that little brat Abbie, didn't she know by now that Mello was Amber's? -Psht, if only she read the story-  
She was trying to be nice to that "Little Freak" but now she was out to seek and destroy. And all because of a SEX Ed assignment.

-**In the room where food is served :D-**

"Has anyone seen Near?" Jay questioned when she could not find the lamb-like child.  
"Ehh, I think L wanted him for something" Matt drew up his shoulders. That would explain Mello's bad mood.  
Jay pouted and sat beside Sloan, who was playing "ass cushion" for Abbie.

"You know Ab, I'm going to have to throw you off of me in a sec."  
"But whyyyyy?!?!" The protesting child whined, much to Sloan's chagrin.  
"Fine! Sit on me, geez."  
Abbie clapped in triumph. She then proceeded in feeding the angry blonde bits of blueberry muffin.

From afar, Amber was silently watching. She wanted to pummel the smaller child right then and there but it would prove difficult with her "protection" around.  
She remembered the time when Sloan was on that aforementioned "Double Date" with Matt, Mello and herself, she had let something bad slip about Abbie.  
Needless to say, that it was a _very_ bad mistake to insult Abbie in front of Sloan because she almost lost her head that day.  
Shivering in the horrible nostalgic moment, Amber decided to stalk the group until Abbie was left alone.

This may take longer than she thinks.

* * *

Jay was kind of grumpy without the little white boy to converse with so she had been the first to leave.

"Hey, so I've been meaning to ask... What were you two laughing about last night?" Sloan poked Abbie's slender neck.  
"Holy, I totally forgot...but it was funny" She giggled. Mello smiled too, having also forgot.

Amber overheard this. Mello laughing _with_ Abbie and not _at _her? She was going down.  
-If you couldn't tell I made Amber partially insane and possessive :D GO ME!!!-  
"Oh, did you even finish the assignment?" Mello asked.  
"Hell yes I did. Who do you think I am?" Abbie struck a proud pose.

There wasn't much to do today. The weather wasn't very nice and everyone was taking shelter indoors. There was 4 of them... what could they possibly do?  
"Even though it's not nice out... Want to go to a movie?" Matt suggested.  
"What about Jay and Near?" Abbie inquired.  
"I'm sure they won't mind, plus, they've got each other." Sloan shrugged.  
Jay didn't do too well sociably in larger groups, she did rather prefer there only being one person with her at a time, with the exception of Abbie and Sloan.

So it was settled... The four began prepping for the chilly stroll to the theatre while Amber started to fume thinking, ("If I follow them, they'll probably catch on and I'll be screwed... Unless")

Amber gathered a group of her friends and dragged them outside into the frigid weather. Thus the extreme creeper possessive of boyfriend who doesn't really like you anymore and likes someone else but you're too dumb to notice stalker party ensued.

* * *

Whilst the 4 were merrily meandered through the streets of Winchester, Mello thought he'd be Mr. Cool Guy and put his arm around Abbie's shoulders. Some kind of girlish squeal escaped her throat as her mind processed what had just happened. He laughed softly while the other two kind of stopped walking.  
"Dude, what's wrong with him?" Sloan elbowed Matt unintentionally in the ribs.  
"Hmm, I don't know and ouch?"  
"Oh please, be a man!" Sloan scolded Matt's pathetic pain tolerance. Rolling his eyes, Matt grabbed Sloan's hand and proceeded in dragging her along. He thought it would be better to get an answer from Mello later.

The sight of Mello touching Abbie, made Amber fall to the ground and have a "Possession Convulsion" which included going cross-eyed and foaming at the mouth...lovely.  
When Sloan and Matt caught up to the other two they all briefly stopped.  
"What are we even going to see?" Abbie questioned the group.  
They totally didn't know. It probably would've been a good idea to check listings on Jay's computer before setting out into the abominable weather.

"Oh geez, I guess it'll be random then." Abbie threw her arms up in the air and just narrowly missed mauling Mello's perfect face with her freakishly long nails. They were painted pink because it's sexy :D anyways...

"And just so we're clear... No romance movies." Sloan declared, eyeing up Abbie.  
"Oh fine, my opinion obviously doesn't count, but it's fine because I know where your underwear drawer is." Abbie had a ridiculous supply of home-made itching powder, and the powder plus the knowledge of Sloan's underwear would not go swimmingly.  
"Fine you win." Sloan admitted defeat.  
"Win what? I wanna go see a horror movie."  
Sloan loved Abbie dearly, but she often thought that being her friend would kill her at the age of 19 from a brain aneurysm.

* * *

**-Sometime after the tickets were purchased and the four were seated in the proper theatre-**

Amber had mistaken which movie the four had gone to see, therefore went into "Winter Bliss" instead of "Parallel Hell".  
She was completely pissed when she realized her mistake and was forced to sit through a documentary of snowfall in different countries - How lame is that?-

It was forty minutes into the slasher film when Matt dared pulled the "I'mma yawn and stretch and make it seem like I'm just casually putting my arm around you" move, which made Abbie snicker.  
"Looks like those two are getting along quite nicely" She sighed, blissfully happy that both of her friends may have a "special someone".  
Mello, who was gnawing on his approximated 23rd bar of chocolate in that hour, thought the eccentric girl was hinting something -which she wasn't for once-. He pondered what he should do.

* * *

**_:Momentary Flashback:_**

_Yesterday at approximately 7 p.m.  
Mello and Abbie sat on her bed and were chatting away. It was something the blonde said he'd never attempt since the day he met her and just look where he was now?  
"Holy...That's like 13 already..." Abbie stated. The two were discussing favorite things and so far had 13 in common.  
"Huh, never thought there'd so many." Mello said.  
"I've been wondering about this for awhile and I'm just going to come out and say it... Why don't you like me?" Abbie asked.  
It had caught him by surprise, he'd always thought she was oblivious to his disliking of her actions and whatnot.  
It was the strangest thing but lately he'd been feeling more drawn to her than usual... Someone's been drugging his chocolate.  
"It's not that I hate you it was just... You were so, well strange." For a boy so smart he could not think of how to describe it.  
"Hmmm, I can't help it." Abbie shrugged. What she was really saying was "I act that way because I don't want anyone to know the real me"  
But not like she'd tell him that, she never even told Jay or Sloan that.  
"Well for the record, I don't hate you." He made sure to emphasize the **don't.**  
Her eyes lit up more than usual at that. There was something about seeing this girl happy that made Mello himself abit more cheerful.  
They continued to discuss their favorites before the forgotten joke was blurted out and the two started to laugh, then Mello was kicked out by his sister, though he just doesn't know that fact yet. _**_:Flashback End:_**

* * *

Having the sudden urge to see that hint of happiness in Abbie's bright yellow eyes again, Mello laced his fingers with hers.  
The very action had Abbie staring at the two's hands for the remaining sixty-three minutes the movie had yet to run.

Even on the walk home, they hands were linked together. It was quite adorable, umm... not that I care.  
Matt and Sloan exchanged looks of astonishment. She couldn't take it anymore she had to ask,  
"What in God's name are you doing?"  
"Holding hands?" Mello questioned.  
"But aren't you going out with Amber?"  
"Ehh, it's complicated." He shrugged. He had never mentioned that to his room mate.

The said, complicated other of that relationship thankfully did not hear -But another Possessive Convulsion in front of Mello would be hilarious for sure- but did however, view he "boyfriend" and her new enemy hand-in-hand.  
"**Mello!!**" The ferocious beast roared.  
Everyone in that area had an animated sweat drop drip down the side of their face.  
Mello gently let go of Abbie's hand and turned around.  
"Yes?" He asked, non-chalantly.  
"Get over here, **now!**" The thing commanded. - If you are wondering as to why I am referring to her as a thing, let's just say jealousy on Amber has supernatural effects-  
"I guess I'll see you guys back at the house." The blonde sighed.

Abbie moped, slinking her arm around Sloan's waist, her friend pulled her into a hug.  
Aside from that, today was probably the happiest Abbie's ever been since coming to Winchester.

* * *

**Hmm, I think that was cute.  
But I guess Amber isn't going to take this. Review and you'll get to know the many battles between Amber and Abbie. :O**

Sorry if some are the words are aligned in the centre, it's being R Tarded

**Well,  
Possible good-bye forever :D**


	15. Truth Revealed

**Hello!!**

**I just want to gove a big thank-you to all the people who have ever reviewed me which includes;  
KamiKari519, Neko66, ChromaticxXxCactus [who also happens to be my best friend in real life], Kristie94, Xx loves his golden eyes xX,  
xx-Dark-Wings-xx, BlackxTigris, Mattx13, red-headed gamer, Scout 357 and Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX [especially that last one because their random reviews on my earlier chapters made my review total 32 :D]  
I also want to thank all of the people who either subscribed or faved this fic. Even though you didn't review I am eternally grateful :D  
****  
Did you guys think I wanted 30 additional reviews added on to the 20-something I already had? Because that's not what I meant...**

**Anywho, I tried to centre this chapter around Sloan and Mello because unlike the others, this chapter has some signifigance to it.  
Enjoy!!!!! *Big smoochies to all of you***

**Disclaimer: If you claim to not know what I disclaim by now, I revoke my smoochies o___O**

* * *

Matt had asked Sloan on a real date today... well as real as two 14-year olds can make it.  
Really they just hung out in Sloan's room since Abbie felt the need to ask for Jay's assistance in her workshop.

"Did you see Amber's face?" Sloan snorted.  
"I know, I mean ... Before, she was tolerable." Matt sighed.  
"You think _we_ could make a good couple?" Sloan lay on her stomach and kicked her feet lazily, not really caring what she had just asked.  
"Why not? All the other girls here are just lame."  
"Hey!" Sloan reached out and smacked his arm.  
"Besides Abbie and Jay of course, jeez. I love them like sisters already" He corrected himself.  
"Ha-ha, good boy." She rolled onto her back.

She thought about the date, December 2nd. Sloan bolted upright, broad smile plastered on her peachy lips.  
"Oh my god! My birthday's coming up! I'll be 15 baby!" She cheered.  
"Oooo, what day?" Matt asked.  
"The 13th."  
"... Huh, you share the same birthday with Mello" Matt mentioned.  
Now that he thought about it, Sloan did bare some basic similarities with his dearest friend.  
"Why do you always wear a ponytail?" Matt questioned.  
"Because otherwise I look like a boy!" The blonde whined, embarassed of her slightly male-ish face.

She stared at Matt for a second, then heaved an exasperated sigh,  
"I guess I should show you" she reached up and tugged the elastic out of her golden locks.  
Matt's jaw dropped slightly, her hair may have had a bit of length on his, and she may have looked a tad more feminine and she had brown eyes not blue, but there was no denying the resemblance between Mello and Sloan.  
"Holy crap! You look like Mello!" Was probably not the best thing for him to blurt out.  
"Shut up, jeez!" Sloan smacked him upside the head and hopped off the bed. Glancing in the bathroom mirror that had kiss prints from Abbie spread all over it, Sloan tried to picture Mello in her mind as she looked closely at her features.  
[_"God dammit... He's right"_]

* * *

"Jay! Where's my special pink hacksaw?" Abbie hollered, though a raised voice wasn't necessary since Jay was standing a mere 2.5 centimetres away from her.  
"It's in the "Pink Tool Drawer" I labeled for you Abbie." Jay pointed, ear drums unphased by the wailing demands of the child.  
"It sucks that it's winter, I can't pimp Watari's car until it warms up!" Abbie roared, stomping over to the drawer.  
The drawer was on the bottom, so Abbie bent over rather inappropraiately and wiggled her bum about whilst searching for the hacksaw.  
Jay was curled up in a comfy chair that was placed in the shop in case Abbie needed to nap.

Sloan had dragged Matt outside in the cold to the workshop. She needed to know if it was for real.  
"JAY!" She yelled. Abbie was immeadiately startled by the outburst that pierced the quiet, snapping her head up only to hit it on the handle of the drawer higher up.  
**_"OW! Mi cabeza!!" _**Abbie wailed in spanish.  
"Sorry Ab, I'll make it up to you but, Jay I need your help." Sloan urged.  
Jay's face flooded with rouge.  
"S-Sloan... I-I thought you were M-Mello..." She stuttered with embarassment.  
"**Oh my God!" **Sloan covered her face.  
"Well, that's why were here. You're good at DNA stuff right? Do you think we can see if their actually related?" Matt spoke as her comforted the blonde.  
"Of course. Abbie made me a device like that for christmas two years ago" Jay smiled warmly. "I just need hair, or a saliva sample, and we're cooking."  
Matt grimaced slightly, knowing that he'd have to be the one to obtain it from Mello.

* * *

It was going oh so well for Matt... until Mello woke up from his nap.  
"What the _hell _do you think you're doing worm?" Mello had lunged at a screaming Matt -he was startled when Mello's eyes snapped open, but come on, he was tugging at his gorgeous hair!-  
"I just need a strand of your hair Mel, I swear that's all!" Matt spluttered.  
"What are you? Some kind of closet pervert? What do you need my hair for?"  
And that's how Mello got in on the mystery. But how Near eventually found out and turned up at the revealing, we are still unaware.

"Alright, it should be processing right now." Jay leaned back in her chair. She had Abbie placed on her lap and she was rubbing the poor child's head.  
All 6 of them were waiting, anxious to the answer of the results. Mello was staring at Sloan, who was staring back at him. He had a minute to think,  
[_You know... Having a sister wouldn't be that bad. A twin could be useful for more pranks on Roger...]  
_While Sloan thought more along the lines of,  
[_A twin brother? Hey, maybe we can play some sports and he can take defeat like a man, 'cause no way that pansy could beat me...ha-ha.]  
_Sloan always wanted a sibling, a blood relative. She loved Abbie and Jay very dearly but she just beamed at the thought of having family.  
She smiled at Mello with a sisterly affection. He couldn't help but grin back.

The computer made a high chiming "Ding!", that could be slightly reminiscent to that of an Easy Bake Oven.  
"Oh my gosh... It's finished." Jay announced.  
Everyone struggled to huddle around the machine. It printed out a long sheet of paper with colourful scribbles on it.  
Jay's hazel eyes quickly scanned the length of the sheet.  
"Oh my my my." she muttered.  
"Come on Jay, don't leave us in the dark!" Sloan whined.  
The young female glanced over her shoulder.  
"I believe a congratulations are in order. We just re-united two siblings" She smiled, proud of her work.

* * *

"For real?" Sloan laughed, pulling her new brother into a headlock. "Welcome to the family."  
Everyone was now laughing and joking, truly a loving celebration -Eww, did I just type that?-

Anywho, we all know the Amber is *cough* a major lunatic stalker *cough*, so as we can guess, she was stationed outside the work shed  
-freezing her buns off I hope-.  
That beast of a girl was related to _her _Mello? -Hunny, if only you know *rolls eyes*-  
She pressed her ear to the door once more.

"We can't tell anyone" Mello said.  
"Why is that?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know. I'm happy about this 'n' all...I guess."  
"You guess?" Sloan shoved him.  
"Yeah I guess" He shoved her back. He had the rights now, she was his sister. -So clearly-  
An intense argument broke out between the two blondes, which was only to be broken by Abbie announcing,  
"Shut up or I'll flash you all!!"  
You can bet your ass they stopped.

"So why can't we tell everyone again?" Matt questioned.  
"Yes Mello. We'd need to have a valid reason to not spread the word." Near spoke.  
"Let's just say, I have some big plans for this place, it'd work much better if no one knew" Thus the boy grinned a quite dashing yet, skin crawlingly creepy grin.  
Everyone nodded. After the whole "Torture Roger into Complete Insanity" shpeal, the group had become slightly more unified.  
-With the addition that Near+Jay and Sloan+Matt and something going on *wink wink nudge nudge*-

"Well?" Abbie said.  
"Well what?" Everyone queried at once.  
"If you have such an elaborate scheme... Let's draw it up!" The blue-haired child pumped her fist in the air.  
"Alright so I was thinking--" Mello had begun to explain his plan.  
Normally I'd now write something about Amber and her eavesdropping ways, but she was on her way to tell her friends about what she had just heard.  
...... That bitch.

* * *

**Psht, this is now offically the lamest chapter I've written... typed -with exceptions to all previous chapters :D-  
But like I said, this one had a more... guided plot than the others.  
I have no idea what to do next. There must be one more chapter until I bring something BIG in.**

**And you know honestly, I'd like at least 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. Is that so difficult to ask for?**

**Well, tootle-loo young peoples**


	16. Author Interlude

**_Alright so..._**

**_I know you might have been expecting a 16th chapter by now but I've been totally swamped with other projects._**

**_And to top it all off, I'm leaving on Thursday to go to Cincinatti, where there will most likely be no internet for me to access seeing as I do not live there nor do I use hotel computers. I'll be staying there from the 30th of July til the 4th of August._**

**_In short, I won't be able to update any time soon, since I'm totally busy with packing and two other stories in the works. [Plus, I'm have an extreme case of writer's block]_**

**_I doubt this'll actually disappoint anyone but, if you need to complain feel free to send me a private message within the next day or so._**

**_Thank you people for understanding, I'll try and post as many chapters as possible before the start of the school year._**

**_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 [Lots of love]_**

**_Oli Grimm_**


	17. Connection Established

**I must firstly apologize for the severe lack of "funny" last chapter.**

**Any hoo haa,  
I don't think I'll take out the spacer xD That's just one less chapter for me to write for THIS HALF OF THE SAGA xD  
Yes, there will be two parts to this story... maybe more if I get a good success rate.**

**So, so, so, on that note I am due to inform you this half will be at a closing very shortly. Sad, no... maybe to some of you, but anyways.**

**Enjoy my fans, I love you all to bits 'n' kibbles **

**Disclaimer: I claim only my characters and ideas... never more.**

* * *

The outcome of the secret information spread through the halls of the orphanage -by a rather spiteful little girl- was a complete 360 of what Mello had expected.  
Instead of being mocked and poked fun at like he anticipated, people were more excited to hear about the suddenly united twins -Go figure-.  
Of course there were a few comments such as,  
"OOO Mello, are you sure you're not Melody?" and "Oooo we should have known since you wear your hair sooooo long."  
And as predicted, these kinds of people were sent to the nurses' quarters with a collective of injuries.

And since her plan -I don't even see HOW it was a plan- had backfired, Amber mentally kicked herself.  
It may be irrelevant, but I really want to horrible mutilate this character, I mean, this is based on the people that I cannot stand and... I'm getting far off topic, my apologies.

The only thing that really bothered the 6, was how the information got out. But none of them thought to dwell on it much.

* * *

December 11th, two days before the twins birthday. Abbie sat on the stairs in the main hallway, thinking of things she could get for the two.  
Since she was such a master of the trades, making something would be a cinch, but when it came to gift... Well Abbie  
usually wasn't the best at that.

Maybe it was by pure luck Mello had coming strolling down the stairs at that moment -Actually he was looking for Abbie, awwh, how cute-

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.  
Her head spun around so quickly that she had to immediatly grab it in fear of it falling off.  
"You know I don't mind" she smiled.  
After seating himself he wondered,  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Gifts for you and Sloany Baloney. I know everything about Sloan so I can decide quickly but... I'm afraid of giving you the wrong thing"  
Abbie shyed away from the boy.  
This was indeed another side of her Mello had never seen. It was exactly like she had been the day she declared her and Matt "Best Friends".

"Take a walk with me and maybe you'll figure something out." He stood and held his hand out to her.  
Abbie's saffron eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. She really only thought Mello hated her guts and was technically using her to make Amber jealous. But little did either Amber or Abbie know, the strange blue-haired child would always be victorious in a situation like this.  
Laying her hand hesitantly in his outstretched one, Abbie pulled herself up and advanced down the hall with the blonde boy.

* * *

I'm not sure why, but let's take a little looksie to where Jay and Near are. Those two, who knew that little sheep would be such a ladies man.  
"You think it'll be that way?" Jay asked.  
"More than 98 percent positive. Frankly I'm glad. Amber was severly getting on my last nerves." Near held a hint of distaste in his eyes.  
"You're so adorable you know that" Jay curled his hair.  
If you had eyes like Jay -meaning sight not color wise- you could see the tiniest hint of a smile on the boy's face.  
He was currently placed in the girls lap, playing with an assortment of robots whilst she played with his hair and read a Psychology Today magazine.  
The sight was too adorable, it'd make your eye balls melt into liquid sugar...

ARG! Writing this is making me picture too many cute things. I'll try again later.

* * *

As much as Mello liked Abbie's calmer side, he missed how energetic she was when she first came here.  
He asked Jay about it earlier -It was his first time ever talking to her alone xD I didn't feel the need to add it-  
She had told him that the death of Beatrice weighed heavy on her and she could only be happy for a little while until the full reality hit her.  
Technically, Sloan and Jay were the only thing relatively close to family -besides dear old cousin L- that Abbie had left.

It was indeed a very sad thing, he wanted to cheer her up.  
"Can I tell you something important?"  
"Of course. Just as long as it doesn't involve Amber" Abbie said.  
"Well it does, but I think it may be something you'll like." Mello looked down at her.  
Abbie eyes were full of questions, they hinted the fact she wanted to know... so he told her,  
"I've been thinking about it and... Amber's not how I used to like her. I'm going to break up with her... on my birthday"  
"Whoa, on your birthday? I may hate that little **_asong babae_**, but isn't that a little harsh?" Abbie halted her steps.  
"I'm thinking of it as a present to myself. She's too clingy. And she disses my best friend and you guys so, I'd say good riddance." Mello shrugged.  
Abbie giggled, this indeed did cheer her up.  
"Well then good riddance" she repeated.

The two continued their stroll through the never-ending halls of Wammy's House.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Mello came to a conclusion, he knew what he wanted from Abbie.  
"Hey Abbie?"  
"Yes m'dear?" she answered.  
"For my birthday... You can make me one of those freaky stuffed animals." he chuckled, remembering Priscella.  
"Really?!" Abbie half-yelled, surprised that he wanted her to make him something.  
Without really realizing she glomped the male twin, resulting in her landing on top of him.  
"Oh... sorry" Abbie blushed vividly and scrambled to get off of him.  
"No worries." Mello grinned.

It made him sad that Sloan and Matt had come to join their little "walk".  
"Whatcha doing bro?" Sloan punched her brother's shoulder.  
"What does it look like?"  
"You guys should come with us. We were going to watch Labryinth in the theatre" Matt said.  
"I'll bite. Let's go." Mello agreed.  
Abbie couldn't deny Labryinth was one of her all time favorite movies... but she had a present to work on.  
"Sorry sexy people. I have something I must attend to!" She declared, running back towards the main staircase so she may grab a jacket and venture out into her heated workshop.

Matt and Sloan noted the way Mello looked at Abbie before she ran off.  
Hesitantly shrugging it off, the tugged him along so they may go find the sheep and Jay to join their movie night.

Two more days remaining.  
Til the twins' turned 15, til Mello freed himself from that wretched slut -pardon my language- and until Abbie was in for the shock of her life.

* * *

**OOOOO there's some possible insight towards the next chapter.**

**Well I hope this was a chapter worth waiting for.  
I'd really appreciate some reviews. It's what makes a writer's work that much more special.**

**Toodle-Loo my loves.**


	18. Equivalent to Evisceration

**Pleasant name for a title, yes?**

**So... I assume some of you are forseeing a certain kiss about 3 minutes into the future.  
Well, I don't tend to spoil, so read your hearts out my little raggamuffins.**

**This chapter promises to be somewhat shocking xD**

**Enjoy!!!!!!! *heart***

**Disclaimer: I'm honestly not connected to the story of Death Note in any way shape or form... unless you count last night.**

* * *

**Date: December 13th.  
Event: Mihael and Stacey Keehl's Birthday, a.k.a Mello and Sloan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~**

Abbie was genuinely excited, though it was not her own birthday. Gift giving held many surprises for both the giver and the receiver -though I swear there is no sexual connotation in that sentence whatsoever.-  
The blue-haired child had many bandages covering her tiny fingers, due to the hours she spent sewing that damned stuffed animal together.  
Was the pain of a sewing needle going 100Mph -Not even joking, come to my fashions class to see this- piercing the heck out of  
her precious little hands worth it? You bet your Uncle Sheila's moustache it was.

It was a masterpiece if Abbie did say so herself. The animal held the body of a black teddy, the soft white cottony tail of a bunny and  
a pair of round gray mouse ears.  
The color scheme was all anyone could ever do to make a plush toy masculine.  
She dubbed it Elvis, only to go with the fact that hers was named Priscella.  
Abbie's tiny frame quivered with the anticipation of Mello's reaction. She poured her heart into that thing you know.  
Across the workshop lay a box, the lid and base bound together by a satiny black ribbon.  
Since Abbie liked to make people's birthday extra special, she always went out of her way to buy something, and make something.  
Meeting Cricket was one of the best things that could have happened because while Abbie was busy, that little gopher could go out and retrieve the necessary items.

What, in question, was in said box?  
Why, none other than a pair of red skinny jeans.  
It was undeniable that the boy looked good in tight pants, but the color was chosen specifically because of his blue eyes.  
Those of you who do not know the effect of complimentary colors, in simplicity, red makes blue stick out like... I can't even think of a good or witty analogy. You see what you people do to me?

*Ahem* I apologize for straying from the story's purpose.  
Onwards!!!

* * *

Abbie attached a little bow to the plushie, placed it atop of the box, and carried it back to the main house,  
since she had already given Sloan her gifts -A new pair of Nike sneakers and a hand-made aluminum baseball bat (Sloan loves sports)-  
Abbie was free to give Mello his presents before they joined a larger group of people for some party fun.

While she made her merry way inside the orphanage, we'll take a scenic tour and go now to one of Wammy's studying rooms.  
Where we will now find Amber and Mello.  
He bothered to drag her somewhere private, because lord knows this bitch can make a scene.  
"Amber, I've got something to tell you" Mello said, trying to make this as quick as possible.  
"What is it Huggy Bear?" Amber's cinnamon orbs widened in curiosity.  
"Don't call me that. And, I've been thinking... It's just not working out for me anymore."  
She scoffed, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying, it's over." He said sharply.

The girl was mortified. She only knew what could possibly be the cause of this. She wasn't going to lose out to _her._  
"You dumping me because of that blue-haired little brat, aren't you?!" Amber demanded.  
"Actually, it's more like I'm liberating myself 115 pounds of dead weight."  
_(One hundred fifteen pounds?!?!?) _She only weighed one hundred four. Her mind was seething.  
She wasn't going down without a fight. If she couldn't have him, no one could.

Abbie had been informed by her young followers -She had become some kind of goddess to the younger occupants-  
that Mello and Amber were in the west study hall.  
Skipping and humming a childhood tune, Abbie made the hall her destination, hoping to see Amber cry after what a cow she's been to her.  
It only took a few minutes to reach the door.  
She balanced the box against the second door while advancing her hand to twist the handle of the first...

What happened next perfectly explains the term, "Knock upon entering"...

* * *

The cafeteria was decorated with streamers and balloons, totally Abbie's idea of a fun party.  
The chef's went out of their way to bake a chocolate cake and a vanilla one, seeing as the two had opposite tastes.  
There was a small gathering of friend's between the two siblings.  
Jay, Sloan, Matt and Near were there of course, as well as Cricket and Ace, Linda, North, West, East and South -Quadruplets, fun-, Prada, Malice, Virus, Larissa and L himself.

All they had to do was finally wait for the hopeful unity of the remaining party guests before anything could begin.  
"If our calculations are correct..."Near glanced at Jay,  
"Then there should be a kiss in 5, 4, 3, 2--"

* * *

Abbie couldn't believe her eyes.  
There, standing before her, was her worst enemy, liplocked with the guy she had been wanting since she got there over three months ago.  
Her insides felt like they had been torn from her small body.  
She felt embarassed, ashamed, but most of all, betrayed.  
Abbie Joon didn't want to be Abbie Joon anymore. Who would want that? She just wanted to go back to being Arjeta Jiawei, her birth name.  
A name that actually had meant something to people before now.  
She couldn't handle seeing this. One heartbreak after another.

Abbie... no, Arjeta and an emotional overload. Dropping the box, which made an audible thud, and using her free hands to be a cover to her spilling tears, she ran out of the room.  
The noise made by the gift had made Mello shove Amber abruptly off of him in time to see Arjeta's retreating back.  
What had Amber done? In a split-second, the blonde male and gone from extremely disliking the girl before him, to down-right hating her.  
"You're a twisted little bitch, you know that?" He literally spat on the floor by her feet to get the now sour taste out of the cavities in his mouth.  
He picked up what the newly returned Arjeta had dropped.

The plush animal, it reminded him of the one she had made herself. On it's mousy ear was a tag,  
_Dear Mello,  
Happy Birthday!  
I hope these gifts make you as happy as I was to get them for you.  
I'm really glad that I could be considered as your friend.  
Wishful thinking :)  
Love,  
Abbie Joon._

_P.S, his name is "Elvis".  
_Mello chuckled to himself, he got that. He cautiously opened the box to reveal the red pants.  
A note placed on top of the trouser's read,  
_Legs need to breathe too!  
Give the skin tight leather a break,  
Take these bad boys for a spin.  
Hollah!!_  
The laughter was short-lived, after all, who knows where Arjeta had gone.

* * *

Bursting through the cafeteria doors came the male twin.  
"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered. People expected to have a certain small child attached to the boy.  
"Where's Ab?" Sloan questioned.  
"I don't know... Guys something wrong just happened."  
It took him all of three minutes to explain.  
"That little whore!" Sloan hissed.  
No one was impressed with Amber's actions.  
"I didn't even mean to keep it like that! She just kissed me all of a sudden and I froze..." Mello said.  
"You guys go find Abbie. I believe I've got some bones to break." Sloan bolted out of the door, on the hunt for Amber, before L had the chance to -lethargically- protest.

Arjeta locked herself inside her workshop. It was heated, it had a stash of potatoey sustenance, hell it even had a bathroom. It was a well equipped sanctuary for a very sad little mechanic.  
She didn't feel like her problems were worth anyones time, she wanted to disappear.  
(_But he said he was going to break up with her...)_ Her mind kept replaying what he had said two days ago.  
Maybe he knew she liked him, maybe he just wanted to string her along like that, get her hopes up. Though, she really had a hard time believing that even Mello would do something so heartless.  
But none of that mattered now.  
She lost, end of story.

Since Amber was unable to move due to the shock of her ex-boyfriend calling her a bitch, it made her easy target for the wrath of Sloan McKenzie.  
Gripping the collar of her blouse, Sloan reeled back and delivered a solid hit right to the girl's face.  
"Don't you **ever** come near my brother, or Abbie again. I will personally dispose of you, understand?!" The blonde female towered over the collapsed Amber.  
One hit was all it took, the brunette never really had a high pain tolerance or any kind of physical strength whatsoever.  
Silently crying, while wiping her bloody nose and split lip in her sleeve, Amber nodded.  
"Good" Sloan left her there. She could be a very uncompassionate person. All she cared about now was trying to fix things between her best friend and her brother.

* * *

Amber sat up after the left side of her face regained feeling.  
She wasn't done yet. The war wasn't over.  
There were ways to getting to either of them without approaching them.  
The brunette stood, inwardly devising a way to make that Abbie pay.

"You just wait and see"

* * *

**How's that for a fifteenth birthday party, huh?**

**Surprised? I knew you would be xD  
There's only 3 or so chapters left my friends. Get those reviews in!!**

**Please ;]**


	19. A vs A: Let The Games Begin

**Well, were you shocked?  
I sure as hell hoped so.**

**So now, may I be the one who says, "Let The War Begin"  
This story will have two different settings and times in it. I'm sticking to my fixed amount of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Obata-san and Ohba-san clearly own the shit out of this story... But still.**

* * *

It's been three days since Abbie locked herself in her workshop. L had been monitoring her via surveillance camera's to make sure she didn't harm herself.  
Seeing his cousin depressed made him lack the motivation to solve his current case. Isn't that saying something?  
Jay and Sloan couldn't sleep properly for those three days.  
How would you feel if you were missing one of your closet friend's, even if she was just two flights of stairs and a five minute walk away.  
Though, L had to admit, the recent drop in emotional levels had inspired Abbie to build some incredible gadgets.

If that wasn't bad enough, our resident trouble maker had lost his will to piss of Roger, torment young children and even -Brace yourself now-,  
eat chocolate. *Gasp of horrific horrified horror*  
Which Roger had praised as "The Holiest Gift of All". Bitch please, Christmas isn't for another 10 days. Cool your jets.

And because of that very fact, Watari and other staff members were decorating the entire mansion for the future festivities.  
Apparently when you're over the age of 60, own multiple orphanages and serve a man who likes to bite the heads off of poor innocent animal crackers... You can never have "too many"  
Too many;  
Garland strings, fake snow, holly bunches, poinsetta's, Christmas tree's and yes, mistletoe, decorating your million dollar estate...  
I'm really looking forward to life in the future now *insert humored/pained smile here*

Honestly, the only holiday miracle was that Abbie left her sanctuary.

* * *

"Abbie!!" Jay and Sloan rushed to the side of their best friend when she entered the room.  
Her eyes lacked the enthusiastic spark that made them sparkle. They were just a dull, watered down yellow now.  
She shrugged both of them off of her and slunk into bed.  
The two shot each other an agonized frown.  
Maybe the boys' could help.

-------

"Come on Mattie! You gotta help us!" Sloan tugged on her "romantic interest's" arm.  
"What can I do? By the way you described her, I doubt I'll be of any help. She probably hates Mello's guts right now--" That earned him a slap by said boy,  
"And Near... Well no offense, I think he'll just depress her to the point of suicide." Matt explained.  
At the moment Jay wasn't in the room... thank god.  
"This isn't going to be a great Christmas is it?" Mello muttered into his pillow.

--------

"You think she'll snap out of it?" Jay asked her little sheep companion.  
"I don't think she's depressed at all. I think she's just bottling up an enormous amount of anger." Near answered.  
"Well, Abbie can't properly channel anger. It's a rare emotion for her to experience." Jay sighed.  
The cottony child placed a hand gingerly on Jay's shoulder,  
"If she doesn't let it out, she's going to stay in that maladroit stage for a long time"

* * *

The 5 didn't know what to do, they had even gone to the lengths of asking L for advice. Which was really no help at all.  
But let's take a little detour, there is a certain little skank bag we haven't mentioned in this chapter.

---------

"She's going to pay, pay, PAY!!" Amber huffed, she was accompanied by her two roomates, Cicily and Aja.  
"What do you plan on doing Amber?" Cicily asked like a good little clone.  
Aja sat a bit off to the side, she was partner's with Abbie on an assignment in "Modern Technology", and she really liked the little girl.  
"I won't say yet, mostly because we can't do it until after New Year's." Amber, who had a nasty habit of chewing her bottom lip, raised from her bed to go into the bathroom. Because of her split lip combined with her habit she had caused the healing wound to re-open.

"Cici, you don't really want anything bad to happen to Abbie do you?" Aja asked.  
"... You having doubts too?" The ginger haired girl fretted.  
Both of Amber's room mates thought she was taking this all too seriously.  
What's more, the rumor of what happened 3 nights ago spread through Wammy's like wildfire. There was without a doubt a lot of people who'd be out for the skanky brunette now.  
"We wait it out... If it gets too serious, we'll intervene." Aja said. The two had time to seal the deal with a secret handshake known to them before Amber had joined.

Christmas was supposed to be a time of happiness, family and friendliness, and most importnatly presents and a turkey dinner -haw haw, just for laughs my dears-, but everyone could agree this year wouldn't be like that.

* * *

**A little timeline between events;**

**Dec 25th: Christmas  
Dec 31st- Jan 1st: Wammy's New Year's Gala  
Jan 3rd - 23rd: L takes Abbie with him to New Zealand for a certain case.  
Feb 1st: Matt's 15th birthday  
Feb 2nd - Mar 14th: Normal events.**

* * *

**March 15th/ 2005.**

When Abbie returned from New Zealand, she seemed to have regained some of her spunk.  
She still refused to speak to Mello, making it a very awkward situation when Matt's birthday rolled around.  
It was spring and the weather was generally pleasant.  
It was lunch time and as usually, Abbie had a plate of fries sitting before her.

What was Amber's plan you may ask? Well if we take some common knowledge about Abbie, a.k.a her love for potatoes, we can find that even tampering ever so slighty with something as precious as a favorite food can result in a massive explosion.  
Abbie immediately shoved a handful of shoestring fries into her tiny mouth... something wasn't right.  
She spat a mound of mushy gob onto the cafeteria table.

"Abbie what the hell?" Jay had shouted in surprise/disgust.  
"There's something seriously gross about my potatoes!" The child had hollered.  
Jay reached over, avoiding the mushy pile of chewed fries, and picked up one of the fritters on Abbie's plate.  
"Tastes like... nutmeg?" Jay announced.

"**Nutmeg?! I HATE NUTMEG!!!!!!!!" **Abbie roared, leaping up on the table.  
"Listen up you fuckers! Which one of you messed with my potatoes!?" She demanded.  
The sound of snickering came from Amber's table. She had no idea the reaction would be this dramatic.  
"**_Kjo mjet luftë, ti vocërr kurvë!!" _**Abbie spat in one of her native tongues, Albanian.  
She stormed off to devise a way to get back at Amber for ruining her lunch.

* * *

**March 17th/ 2005.**

As we all know, it was St. Patrick's day. A day that was supposed to bring you luck... and if you didn't wear green... you could expect many painful pinchings for the duration of the day.  
With the help of Ace - a master of breaking and entering- Abbie snuck in to Amber's room and removed anything that was green.  
Not only that but she had succeeded in getting many other children in on her plan, so now, anything that was tinted even the slightest bit of green, was either on every other child or in a secret place where Amber could not get to it.  
Let the fun begin.

---------

As Amber awoke, she realized that neither her room mates, nor her perfect green sundress were there to greet her when she woke up.  
She had an extremely bad feeling.  
Hoping that everyone had forgotten what today was, she slipped on a normal pair of jean and a white t-shirt and slunk out of her dorm.

Many people were awaiting her. When she passed by *pinch*. When she turned around to slap whoever had pinched her, someone snuck up behind her and again *pinch*.  
A hoard of people came rushing towards Amber after a boy by the name of Fringe hollered,  
"Amber isn't wearing green! I repeat, Amber isn't wearing green!"  
The brunette was then mobbed by children, pre-teens, and teenagers alike.  
L had even joined in the fun on the way to the library to take out a cake recipe book for the chef's to flip through.

Amber looked bewildered after L starting pinch her with his long, gangly fingers.  
She managed to wriggle out of the pinching circle and began running.

* * *

Abbie, Jay and Sloan who were witnessing a gigantic mass of children chasing Amber, were giggling and snorting uncontrollably.  
When Amber ran past, she was horrified to see that Abbie was wearing the green dress that she had selected the night before, to avoid what was now happening to her.  
"I'll get you for this, I swear!!" Amber screeched as she turned a corner and sprinted down another hall.

L stepped off to the side to speak with his young cousin.  
"Rivalry is a very common thing here, but let's not get too far out of hand. We needn't gain another Mello"  
Abbie scowled after hearing his name,  
"Don't worry L, I'm nothing like that lying bastard." she said.  
"Very well. Now I may wonder if I can borrow you, Sloan. It seems our pastry chef's aren't coming in today and, well to be frank, I need cake."  
"Oh, yeah sure! I helped Beatrice bake all the time, I think I got pretty good at it" Sloan jumped off of the window sill on which her butt was perched.  
"Yes, well, hurry. I can only last so long." L rushed her to the kitchen.

"Hee hee, well now what?" Jay asked.  
"I don't know. You can go chill with the lamb, maybe I'll give Mattie a drop by, humor him to some video games." Abbie sighed.  
Her good moods never lasted anymore.  
"If that's what you want." Jay gave her small friend a quick hug before sauntering off.

* * *

Amber was furious, but honestly, what else is new? She's a psychopathical, loony bitch. Don't we just _love_ it?_  
_Her next step in the revenge was bound to be 3 times as maniacal.  
All she needed was a plan.  
A very.... psycho, loony, maniac, plan.

If you couldn't tell.... I like to babble.  
Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of, "Amber's A Bitch!"

* * *

**Sorry xD Couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for all the crap I had to cram in one chapter.  
I'm trying to finish this before school strats and well, less chapters is better.**

Besides, I was aiming for twenty - The Author's Interlude is obviously not included-

Here's to a week of mental torture and non-stop listening to Rod Stewart's "If you think I'm sexy"

**Good-bye!!!!**

Oh, P.S,

This is officially the longest chapter I have typed. I am so very proud xD

:D


	20. Counter Attacks

**Once again, hello my readers -If there are any of you left-**

**Okay so, there are two chapters left in this story... Including this one.**

**And also, there's going to be another small time bridge in this chapter. Fun :D**

**Disclaimer: Besides the fact it was in my bed last night, I do not own Death Note. And I know shit all about cars xD**

* * *

It was a week since the little St. Patrick's day indiscretion. Today was "Mechanics" class. Bonus for Abbie because she's a super star.

It was the usual group in class; Abbie, Sloan, Jay, Near, Matt, Mello, Ace, Cricket, Ciclily, Aja, Amber, Fragile, Damon and Larousse.  
The teacher, Mr. Wickenford was waiting all this time to get Abbie as a student, as a result, she was presenting one of her latest inventions.

Well, I can't explain an evil plan in present tense so...

_[Flashback]_

_Amber knew Abbie was working on something big for Mr. Wickenford. All she needed to do was wait for the golden oppurtunity when Abbie left her precious workshop._

_"Cicily go keep watch over Abbie. Text me if she leaves" The hideous little brunette girl commanded her unwilling slaves.  
"Aja... go make me a sandwich"  
Aja sighed heavily and made her way to the kitchen. No sense in pissing off Amber at that moment._

_*Hey, she left* Cicily texted Amber 15 minutes later.  
Huzzah, the beast was on the move. It was rather late so Amber had to make sure her hooves *ahem*, feet didn't make to much noise.  
Though she wasn't counting on the floors being freshly waxed. She tripped and landed on her ass. After a few minutes of wriggling in ass pain, she stood up gracefully as if nothing had happened.  
I'm embarrassed to even write about her. *Sigh*_

_-In the workshop-_

_There it was. Sitting on a rusting pedestal was... well Amber didn't know what the fuck it was but either way, it was getting tampered with.  
After clipping some wires and unscrewing some bolts, she was satisfied with her "revenge". Placing the cover plate back on, Amber had to trot her way out of the workshop before Abbie came back._

_Laughing maliciously to herself, Amber made her way back to her stable... *ahem!* room._

And L had tossed a bundle of socks out the window to cease the beast's whinnying.

* * *

"Abbie, can you please bring you're project in?" The big, burly man asked.  
"Heck yes I can." She flounced out of the room briefly, then rolled in a sheet covered... thing.

"May I present, my very own, hydro-powered engine!" Abbie whipped the cover off.  
On the cart was a very large, very shiny car engine.  
"I was going through Watari's Rols Royce the other day, you know upgrading it and whatnot. I thought to myself, wouldn't be alot easier if the car ran on water?" Abbie explained.  
"Is there any way of demonstrating?" Mr Wickenford queried.  
"Do you doubt my amazing abilities?" The small child brandished a large car battery.  
"This is just a rough model... so if I hook these up here, there should already be some liquid in the chamber... flip the switch and--"

Something wasn't right. The plate covering the chamber bursted, shooting 4 bolts backwards in which ended up denting the blackboard.  
The engine sparked and rattled, it was malfunctioning.

"What the hell?!" Abbie screamed. She boldly tore off the cables connecting the battery to the engine.  
"Th-That wasn't supposed to happen! I tested it out last night!" Tears were forming in the young mechanics eyes.

Well now, Amber couldn't hold back her laughter knowing that her plan had gone as well as it did.  
Everyone turned and glared at her as she continued to cackle.

"Did you not understand me last time, cunt?" Sloan stood up from her seat, moving past Jay by means of leaping at the savage little wretch.  
She was held back by Cricket, Mello and Matt.  
"Well as I understand you told me I couldn't directly hurt her" Amber smirked maliciously.  
"I'll show you direct hurt!" Sloan wriggled in the grasp of the three.

But honestly, who does this when the teacher is still there?  
Abbie looked distraught. Mr. Wickenford pitied her, if Amber hadn't fucked with her invention, it would've worked... as a result,  
"Abbie I'll allow you to fix this up and show it to me later... Amber, you've failed this class." He boomed.  
Everyone laughed at the brunette, except for Abbie, she was too shocked to even process what was going on.  
She simply just, walked out of the room.

"Poor Abbie." Jay mumbled.  
"We'll bring her some offerings later" Sloan sighed.  
Class was dismissed and everyone filed out of the room, with the exception of Amber who had to wait there until Roger arrived so she could explain why she was being such a bitch whore. -Sorry kids, there was no other way to describe her-

* * *

***Two weeks later***

"Abbie, baybee!" Cricket called.  
Everyone, -including Mello whom Abbie still hated deeply but would allow him to hang out with the rest of the group-, was sitting on their favorite picnic table out in the front yard of Wammy's.  
"What you got, son?" Sloan asked the girl who had joined them.  
"Well, I couldn't find that lead paint you wanted, but--here" Cricket handed Abbie at least 20 small bottles of multi-colored paint.  
"This stuff is extreme, if you get it on your skin, it'll like dye it for 2 weeks." She explained.

The little gears in Abbie's brain ticked.  
"Thank you very much! I'll see you guys later!" The blue-haired child gathered the bottles in her arms and ran to her little workshop.  
"I don't like the look in that girl's eyes" Matt took a drag from his cigarette.  
"Yeah, our little Abbie is thinking up something wicked" Sloan snatched the cancer stick from Matt and placed it between her own lips.

* * *

***Three days later***

All that was needed now, was Amber and a little help from Abbie's armada of younger children.

"So Ab, what's the plan?" Sloan nudged her small friend.  
All six of them were once again on the picnic table, waiting to hear what Abbie had schemed to get back at Amber once and for all.

"When I blow this whistle..." Abbie tugged on the necklace, "Everything will be revealed."

--------

"Oh. My. God!" Amber screamed with delight.  
She found a note on the door that was -supposedly- from Mello, saying that he wanted to apologize to her.  
Cicily and Aja exchanged glances, and couldn't believe that Amber had failed to notice that the i's were dotted with smiley faces.  
Some people I tell you...

---------

Little did Amber know, that her two "friends" were in on the plan. Abbie thought it would be unnecessary for them to be caught in the crossfire.  
When the three came into view, Abbie had the whistle ready. It was when Aja and Cicily started backing away from Amber, that the child blew the signal.  
A hoard of young children came out with some kind of paintball gun in their hands.

The fact that the paint dyed skin so badly, made Abbie click.  
She modified a regular paintball gun to hold tiny, harmless pellets filled with said paint. Savage children armed with messy equipment... can we say disaster in the makings?

The first flood of children immediately started open fire, surprisingly they had good aim.  
Several pellets burst on Amber's body, causing splashes of blues, yellows, reds, greens and oranges to wash over her.  
She let out a shrill yelp, shocked and unaware of what was going on.  
The onslaught of paint didn't cease for another ten minutes. The other eight who were unaffected by the assault were killing themselves, howling and laughing.

Wiping her eyes, Amber scowled at the group. How dare they mock her.  
In an impressive attempt to stop laughing Abbie said,  
"I'd go have a shower if I were you, that stuff stains"  
The beast roared before storming off to go wash off the paint -Good luck muffin top-

Various hi-fives were exchanged, Abbie even allowed herself to be congratulated by Mello.  
"I love you Ab, man. You're the greatest." Sloan hugged her.  
"She's gonna be so pissed when she realizes it won't wash off" Matt chuckled.

The small genius shrugged. That's what you get when you mess with her inventions.

L shuffled out to the 8 of them, wearing no socks nor shoes.  
"Ah, a barefoot walk in the grass is lovely isn't it?" He sighed.  
They nodded in agreement.  
"... Oh my, has the grass become ill?" He shuttled over to the paint-splattered ground, getting down on all fours to inspect it.  
"Umm..... Yah, it has lawnitis." Abbie giggled.  
"Well I certainly hope someone can cure it. Watari hates an imperfect lawn" L deliberately shoved his thumb between his teeth and started gnawing on his nail.

No one had anything to say to him.  
"Abbie, I wonder, if I may speak with you privately." L turned to his young relative.  
"Sure thing. See you guys" She waved and followed the peculiar man back into the building.

* * *

All was normal within the walls at Wammy's.

... Except for the fact Amber had screamed her throat raw when she realized after six showers that the paint was neither coming out of her hair nor skin.  
Suck it up, you'll just look like the fugliest patchwork quilt known to man, geez.

* * *

**Lol, really?**

Sorry. I've veered away from including the Wammy Boys'.  
However, it doesn't matter all that much because, the story is soon coming to a close.

They will be more active in the next chapter though.

Sayonara my little corn cobs.

This chapter was fueled by a Strawberry Toaster Strudel signed "A-B rulez" xD  
The strudel is copyrighted to Pilsbury.... duh!

Uhhh.... I want quite a few reviews since the story is coming to an end. *pained face* Please?


	21. The Comedown

**OMG, FINAL CHAPPY :D**

**Holy crap, it seems like forever since I started this story... Oh wait, it was xD**

**I'd like to thank all of you who stayed faithful to this story to the bitter end! I love you all to bits and pieces!!!!! -Big internet smoochies-**

I hope you are willing to look for any future Death Note stories I plan to publish.

So without further adieu, may I present the last chapter of "Transfer To Wammy's House"

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own this... but I don't dismiss the idea of it xD**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since L had lectured his cousin about enacting such elaborate methods of revenge, albeit he was chuckling, completely amused at the aftermath.  
Amber had to walk the halls, covered head-to-toe in baggy clothing to hide the fact that her body, face and hair were a stained with a clashing color palette, making her look like Bozo the Clown. -Honestly, I don't know who that is xD-

All was normal between the six friends -except for Abbie and Mello most obviously-, but he was honestly trying to make it up to her and she was making an effort to forgive him.  
But ever since the AmberxMello incident, Abbie felt like she was treading on hostile waters, the hostility being her own.  
She had made a great deal of friendships here in her new home, but she needed a change of scenery.  
Abbie felt she was holding Sloan and Jay back from what they could truly be accomplishing without her there for them to console. Not to mention they both had love interests that Abbie didn't want to interfere with.

"You guys... I'm going to go out in the workshop for awhile." Abbie announced.  
"C'mon Ab, it's 10 o'clock! Don't you think whatever you're workin' on can wait a lil' bit?" Sloan tossed a pillow at her friend.  
"I agree with Sloan, it's pointless to go out right now." Jay muttered, not looking up from her latest issue of Psychology Today.  
"Naw guys, I'm a big girl you know. I'll be fine." The blue-haired child insisted.  
"Abbie, come on!" The blonde groaned.  
"Tch Sloan, if you don't like it you can suck my left--" Abbie began to say before Sloan tossed another pillow at her.  
"Get out of here ya little brat" She giggled.  
Abbie smiled softly, her eyes looking down at the emerald carpet.  
_(Man, I'm gonna miss it here)_

* * *

**-The next morning-**

Sloan and Jay were down at breakfast, expecting to see a head of royal blue hair sitting at their usual table.  
"Hey guys, you seen Abbie this morning?" Sloan asked the three boys' standing in line.  
"Nope, maybe she's with L" Matt shrugged.  
Jay nudged the blonde female's shoulder,  
"Yeah?"  
"Abbie couldn't be with L, she said two days ago he was leaving today to take on that case in Zimbabwe."  
That was right. So where could she be?

They five didn't see Abbie at all after breakfast, Near concluded,  
"Maybe her project was important"  
"She would have told us if she was working on something big, though." Sloan mumbled.  
"I'm sure she's fine. Where else is she supposed to go?" Mello said.

* * *

**-Two days later-**  
Still no sign of Abbie.  
They were getting worried now. Even if she were on a roll with a breakthrough new invention, she came inside every once in a while.  
Sloan and Jay dragged the Wammy Boys' along to make sure their friend was alright.

"Abbie?" Jay knocked on the door to Abbie's workshop.  
No reply came. There was no music playing like usual, and there was no sound of heavy machinery being operated.  
"Hey Ab, open up!" Sloan pounded her fist of the barricade between her and her supposedly incapacitated friend.  
When there was still no answer to their demands of opening the door, Matt and Mello started tackiling the door to break it down.  
When the hinges loosened, they were able to pry it open, revealing nothing.

All the tools were there, Abbie's inventions still remained, but where was the mechanic herself?  
"I don't believe this..." Jay muttered under her breath.  
The normally quiet girl was starting to become enraged, knowing who was to blame if Abbie was truly gone.  
"Hey, there's a note" Matt picked up a wisteria colored piece of paper and read it aloud,  
**"To whoever finds this first,  
Yes it's true, I, Abbie Joon, have left Wammy's House.  
I felt the need to rid myself of the hostility I've been feeling over the past few months.  
Where am I going? I don't know yet, but whatever.  
I'll totally be fine in case this is Sloan or Jay and you're worried and such.  
Ah, I forgot to take Priscella! Damn... oh well, guess you guys have to take care of her.  
Hmm, well I'll miss you five alot, and everyone else. Look for my name, maybe I'll be famous or something! :D  
Well buh byee for now,  
Arjeta Jiawei."**  
She had signed her real name.

"It can't be true! When did she go?!" Jay yelled.  
"Let's check our room!" Sloan dashed out of the workshop.

* * *

Sloan and Jay searched through Abbie's drawers... everything was cleaned out.  
"H-How did we not notice?" Sloan wimpered.  
Jay couldn't bring herself to reply.  
She was gone... She was alone... What would they do without her?  
Jay suddenly turned and walked out her room.

* * *

It was in the foyer she found Amber, alone.  
Jay took ahold of the collar on her polo shirt and shoved the girl against a wall.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Amber shouted, clearly surprised that someone like Jay was able to act out physical violence.  
"Abbie's gone and it's all your fault!" Jay screamed.  
"I swear, you are the _worst_ piece of trash I have ever met! I'm surprised you're even showing your face around after what you did to Mello and Abbie!"  
Amber was speechless, she was scared shitless of the fury that burned holes into her through Jay's hazel eyes.  
"You fucked with the wrong people here Amber, karma's going to burn you down like a witch for that. You _better_ watch youself." Jay released her and stepped back, staring her down before leaving.

* * *

Sloan and Jay gathered in Matt and Mello's room, Near joined them too.  
They were reversing roles, Near was now twisting Jay's curly hair between his fingers in a consoling manner, Sloan was clinging to Matt for comfort and Mello lay on his back staring at the ceiling.  
What kind of place would this be now that Abbie was gone?  
"She'll be okay, you know" Mel spoke.  
Everyone nodded.  
Today marked the beginning of Arjeta's hopefully short disappearance. All they could do now, was get on with their lives, and wait for her to come back.

* * *

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!**

First of all, there WILL be a sequel, only because this is a stupid way to end a story.

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE :O

**If you are willing to review, I had planned on adding a bonus chapter to this, and it has MANY hints of what will happen in the sequel.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY!!!**

**You need to review... or no bonus chappy for you :(**


	22. It Had To Happen

**Well hello there, are you stalking me or something?**

**Anywho, this is it! The final chapter of TTWH!!!  
First of all, I gotta say... It DOES suck. It's horrible, but I needed to make it this way for some reason xD**

**Oh, and I hope you caught my little spin off of Twilight xD  
Also, I've been having a bit of a crisis so.....**

**There's a poll on my profile page. If you could kindly vote on it. ALSO I WANT YOU TO READ MY NEW STORY "The Frozen Layer" Before I decide I want to cancel it.**

**Anywho, enjoy my little marushka's. Love and hugs and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, okay?  
Claimer: I do own Abbie, Jay and Sloan if it wasn't clear by now.**

* * *

**-Three months later-**

It wasn't easy for Jay and Sloan to adapt to an environment without Abbie.  
And by this time, it wasn't so easy for the Wammy Boys' either, especially Mello.  
Hell, even L was in some kind of funk afterwards. It was like the energy up and killed itself in the entire orphanage.  
Obviously, the only happy person was Amber, but what sucks for her was the fact that her two best friends had ditched her.  
About time, geez.

As Near had put it, it was like the puzzle was missing a piece.  
Looking at it in this way;

Jay and Near were a couple.  
Sloan and Matt were an item.  
Therefore, the only logical thing was to assume Abbie and Mello were supposed to be.  
But Abbie left, she was the missing piece.

And the five now had to suffer an unknown amount of time incomplete.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Sloan choked her pillow.  
"Well... We could see a movie..." Jay suggested.  
"It wouldn't be as fun without Abbie shooting people in the back of the head with popcorn kernels."  
The blonde constricted the pillow even more.  
"C'mon Sloan! We can't stay like this forever. Especially if..." She didn't want to say it.  
"Especially if Abbie never comes back."

Sloan shot an extremely dirty look at her friend.  
"You know I'm right, don't give me that look." Jay narrowed her own eyes.  
There was a long pause before Sloan tossed her pillow aside and muttered,  
"Let's go round the guys up then."

* * *

"--I've been waiting for Midnight to come out for so long now!"  
Jay exclaimed, clutching the book to her chest with one arm, and had the other linked with Near's.  
"I've never really been a fan of Sophia Mayer's work." Near waved a model airplane around with his free arm.  
"Eh, it's got angels and demons, I'm all for it."  
Sloan shrugged, her hands shoved in her pockets.  
She would have held Matt's had he not been so pre-occupied with his PSP.  
Mello said nothing, he didn't feel his opinion meant anything at the moment.

When the collective of teens arrived at the theater, their attention was immediately drawn to the poster for Midnight.  
"No freakin' way!" Sloan shouted in utter disbelief.  
In the middle of the advertisement, stood the two actors playing the main roles;  
One the leader of the Angels named Edmund, one the leader of the demons named Becca. T  
he story line was mostly revolving around the fact the two fell in love, which was extremely frowned upon by both their kinds so they never told anybody, really, and it's just so angsty and so romantic you MUST go see it. -Cliche people... Cliche-  
Edmund was being portrayed by a famous teen actor going by the name of "Nick Abbott."  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the actress for Becca.

"...Abbie..." Mello muttered.  
There stood Abbie on the poster, in all her bright blue-haired, glossy yellow-eyed glory.  
"Holy crap, this is... amazing!" Jay grinned widely. This was the happiest she's felt in a long while.  
"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Sloan shoved everyone to the ticket booth.  
Who would've thought, Abbie, a movie star?

* * *

After the movie, the five exited the cinema, totally flabbergasted.  
"I never knew Abbie could act so well!" Jay scratched her head.  
"I'm proud of the lil' bugger. She's going to be a fricken' star!"  
Sloan stretched out the kinks created by being crammed in the theater seats for and hour and forty-five minutes.  
"Well, we'll have to look for the sequels." Jay said.  
The other four agreed as the strolled back to the orphanage.

-------

Another three days later,  
Matt had been watching Access Hollywood... We won't exactly go into the reasons why, but anyways.  
All of them were crowded in Near's room, it having the most free space since he had no room mate.  
The reporter, Cheryl announced,  
"And we have a special interview with Arjeta Jiawei, Hollywood's rising new star. She plays Becca in the film version of the ever popular book series "Midnight" by Sophia Mayer."  
The screen flipped to the interview.  
There sat Abbie, legs crossed, hands placed delicately in her lap... She looked like a completely different person.  
"So Arjeta, how do you feel to be playing such a big role in the movie?" Cheryl questioned.  
"It feels awesome. Especially considering I really had no previous experience with acting." Abbie smiled brightly.

The five watched in awe. What had they done to their Abbie?  
They waited and waited for her to jump out of the chair, strip down to her underwear and running around screaming bloody murder...  
But it never happened.  
"Well, it was lovely to have a chance to talk to you about this." Cheryl raised to shake Abbie's hand.  
"Likewise... but, I wondered if I could do a little shout out."  
"Of course."  
The five of them waited on edge.  
"I wanna say hi to my best friends back in Winchester, London. Jay, Sloan, Mattie, Near, my cousin L and..." Arjeta hesitated,  
"And Mello."

The blonde couldn't believe his ears. Even after what happened...

Matt shut the t.v off.  
"Well this is both awesome and alarming." He sighed.  
"I just hope Abbie comes back to us soon." Jay mumbled.

* * *

**Hahahaha.....**

**I just realized this bonus chapter is complete shit.**

**But, I have no means of repairing it really. It was kind of supposed to end of like so.**

**Remember kiddies, Poll on my profile.**


End file.
